Bound by Blood
by ToraAngel
Summary: Running from the past can Kagome find a new path with help from Sesshoumaru; or will the blood from her past return and ruin a new chance at love and life. A/U
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN INUYASHA THE CHARACTERS OR NAMES I DO ONW MY OC YURIYE AND THE PLOT

Chapter 1: The Chase is Over

The only sounds that could be heard in the forest were the sounds of running feet; the first two where very light barely hitting the ground as they ran across the heavily wooded forest. The second sets were heavier, almost thunderous in comparison. There were no birds chirping nor any small animals or youkai scattering about. All knew that to come out of hiding would essentially mean death.

They had been running for so long weaving and dodging the trees, over and through the mountains, and bounding through open fields.

The first two were obviously female, with their dainty builds and light footsteps. In hot pursuit were those of much larger and heavier builds but by no means were they fat.

The taller of the two females, featuring a snow white mane highlighted with silver streaks, was easier to track through the shaded trees. Her companion whom was shorter was slightly less obvious, having a head of raven hair with underlying streaks of orange. Both were just blurs to the human eye.

"Why can't we just stop and fight? I'm sick of running!" a panted yell came from the shorter of the two.

"We need open space to fight these idiots. You know that," panted the taller one.

Both could see the trees thinning slightly and could only hope that they would open into a wide field and not another cliff, they had no wishes to, once again, go for an unexpected swim. They had been forced off too many cliffs to count and both knew that they wouldn't have the energy to fight the rushing rapids. As it were, they both knew that they wouldn't last very long in an open fight, however both refused to be willingly taken alive.

"Kagome, I'm scared we don't have the energy to fight the black wolf tribe," said the raven haired women.

"I know Yuriye, but we don't have much of a choice do we?" she snapped.

Kagome wasn't truly mad, but she couldn't help but feel the anguish of the situation. They had at least 6 wolf youkai chasing them. It wasn't that they couldn't fight that many…what disturbed her was that she couldn't sense the alpha or beta running with them. It was a trap and she knew it. They were in a new area and had no idea where they were or what they were getting themselves into. They were running between two territories and didn't know who inhabited either.

'At best we will go down fighting and will die quick honorable deaths, worst we would be tortured and made into slaves.' Kagome thought wryly.

"NO!!" Kagome yelled.

"No, what Kagome?" ask Yuriye slightly put off.

"Nothing." Kagome replied.

Kagome knew she would never let them be taken. She would rather them take their own lives then let them ever be enslaved again. In her head she could still hear the tortured screams. She shook her head trying to dislodge the thoughts of horrifying yells and old memories, in doing so barely made it around a large tree in front of her. The trees were growing farther apart and that should have made them feel better, but now both could feel two new auras a couple hundred meters ahead.

Both girls looked at each other, their looks were a mixture of horror and excitement. They knew that they would let "their brethren" have all the fun. They both knew that blood would soon flow and that the chase would end.

"Finally." Kagome whispered, but she knew that Yuriye had heard. They both could feel their blood speed up at the thought of a good fight and the prospect of spilt blood.

Soon the two youkai women broke the line of the trees into a large open field where on the other side, stood two handsome youkai. The first stood about 6' 3" with cocoa colored hair in a high pony tail with sky blue eyes. He was fairly muscular and had a wild look to him. At his side, stood a 6' youkai wolf with hair that was a straw yellow and had lilac colored eyes. Both were dressed in brilliant furs that covered only what was necessary with only thin bone armor covering their chests.

Both Kagome and Yuriye slid to a stop in the middle of the field, in the bright sun. Both youkai women could be seen perfectly and their features finally deciphered. Yuriye stood at about 5' 7". She had raven hair streaked with a burnt orange that look like a waterfall falling to about mid thigh. She had emerald green eyes that sat in a beautiful round face, with one amethyst stripe located on her face, both wrists, and on her eyelids. She had rosy tinted lips set in a frown which made the flame mark on her forehead slightly crease. She had an athletic build but it in no way hindered her womanly form which was accentuated with soft curves in the right places. From behind a long black and orange tail could be seen. Her form was adorned in loose fitting faded black pants that sat low on her hips and gray sneakers; her blue tank had definitely seen better days. Both tank top and pants had randomly placed worn holes. Around her neck was a silver chain with an ankh and on her back was a staff for defense.

Kagome stood at about 5'10" with flowing snow white hair containing wisps of silver running through it like liquid white gold, which fell to knee length. Her heart shaped face held pouting dusty pink lips set in a straight line. Her cheeks and wrists were lined with two stripes, the upper line was colored in a shade of royal blue and the bottom that of blood red. Centered on her forehead was an ice blue snowflake. Her most breathtaking features were her eyes. They were almond shaped, lids outlined in royal blue, and strangely her left eye was sapphire blue and her right pure silver. She was also of an athletic build, her stomach flat with legs that seemed to go over miles. Her curves were much more subtle but none the less present, her snow white and silver tail was wrapped around her waist. She was clad in form-fitting sun bleached blue jeans that sat low on her hips, which, by the way, had more holes then material. Her sneakers were a muddy brown, with a black tank that had half of the back missing. Around her neck was also a silver chain with the head of a jackal. On her thighs were a set of sai, her only offensive weapon, it would suffice. Neither woman looked a day over 21. Both youkai outfits had evidence of blood stains, both older and more recent.

As they stood in the center of the clearing they could finally see the area the wolves had chosen. A relatively large clearing that was surrounded on two sides by forests, the one they charged out of and another that seemed to radiate a strange barrier, it seemed as though they had finally found the true border between the lands. If they could make it to the barrier they could finally leave the wolves behind. They knew the wolves wouldn't follow onto another's land, it would be suicide but the two knew it was their only chance. Maybe they could rest for a day then continue their running and possibly seek refuge.

"Well Kagome it looks like the chase is at an end, will you finally admit defeat and submit to the superior race… the wolves?" Chuckled the brown haired male.

"Wolves superior, more like substandard," snarled Kagome.

"Bitch you wi..." he never got to finish he statement because Kagome started to laugh.

"Thank you Mr. Obvious. Must you point it out every time we meet? It is fine time you find another pet name." Kagome smirked she just loved to piss him off.

"When will you learn Koga that what you deem an insult is useless against us?" Snickered Yuriye rather loudly.

"When you learn that your place is beneath us on your hands and knees," sneered Koga. "Today the chase ends and, for you, there are only one of two ways out: your deaths or enslavement."

"We will die by our own hands before you will ever be allowed to take us." Kagome calmly said while unsheathing her sais.

At the same time Yuriye withdrew her staff from her back and positioned herself into a defensive stance.

The wolves began to circle about them, some chuckling and others growling. Koga and his beta stood unmoved from their original post.

"Koga… Can't keep your underlings under control? Must they try to get us dizzy by constantly chasing each other's tail?" Kagome said tauntingly.

"Although that might explain why we have never seen a female with your group," Kagome said more to Yuriye then to the wolves.

Both females noticed red creeping in to Koga eyes and knew that if they could get them mad enough their movements would be sloppy and their precision would be off, this definitely might give them a greater chance to cross that barrier. But they also knew that if they drew out their youkai, it would mean their deaths.

"You will die today, by the hands of the black wolves and their leader Koga," yelled the youkai standing next to Koga.

"Silence Kaito!" Koga snarled toward the wolf next to him. "I will personally enjoy killing you, but first let's see if you are even worthy of dying by my hand."

I would love to thank my beta. She wold like her name to remain anonymous so I will stick to her wishes. I would also like to say sorry to those who had add me to their update list. I'm new to the site and was having a hard time updating my chapets. I had to start off fresh, but I think i have it now. Please R&R.


	2. Chapter 2

**DO NOT OWN: INUYAHSA OR CHARACTERS**

Chapter 2: Fighting for Life

Immediately the wolves that had been circling them began to attack. They had to defend themselves from not only the front but also from the back. These wolves had no honor when they fought. They would more then likely stab you in the back then to face you. They had seen this first hand and knew better then to turn their backs. All you could hear was the clash of metal and the hitting of Yuriye's staff.

About a mile inside the barrier…

Not too far away, a group of youkai, hanyou, monks/mikos, and demon slayers where walking through the forest listening to there sensei drag on about keeping your senses open for unusual patterns in the air, most were listening. A few where talking and flirting, while some just thought of this as boring and a waste of time.

"Now if you keep you senses open you should be able to detect the subtle difference each of us carry," babbled an aged miko. She had a grandmotherly look to her, except for the patch over her left eye.

"Man can you believe we have to walk the perimeter for a week while "detecting" fucking rabbits?" exclaimed a white hair hanyou.

"Just shut up and maybe you could actually learn something," said a teenage female demon slayer, she had chestnut colored hair in a high pony tail. On her shoulder was a two tailed neko.

All of a sudden all stopped when the demons in the group started to sniff the air and the monks and mikos could sense an unusual amount of youki.

"Blood," came from the mouthy hanyou, "inu and wolf."

"The two auras are clashing right outside the barrier. We will investigate this occurrence, but we will not interfere," said the aged miko.

"But what if they need help," questioned a young black haired monk.

"We will assess the situation but these are outsiders and not under our

jurisdiction," she replied.

So the entire group started to move towards the border of the lands and

the barrier. Most had their own opinion about this new development, some thought it was a great distraction from the long boring lectures that the elder miko would give. Others wonder what would cause these two groups to fight. At the back of the group stood a lone tall white haired male, unlike most of the group he walked along in silence with his piercing amber eyes.

The farther they walk the more they could start to hear more sounds of battle that was the only way to describe the sounds coming from in front of them. Soon they reached limit of the trees and the barrier, but they would not break the line and allow themselves to be seen.

None of them could have been prepared for the scene before them, three wolf youkai lay dead; two had their throats slashed open while the last one had his head rotated to an unnatural angle. The three that were standing weren't looking much better with slash and claw marks covering them. But what surprised the stunned group the most was the two female dog youkai fighting with such vigor that it looked like it was a life and death struggle.

If only they knew the truth.

Kagome and Yuriye where both starting to pant hard, the fight was taking more out of them then they could have imagined, they had only taken down two of their opponents and still the alpha and beta just waited. They could see that Kaito was having a hard time keeping still, he would jump in soon without permission and when he did it would be trouble.

Kagome was having enough trouble with the two youkai that refused to back down; all she wanted to do was get out of the area and sleep. But she knew that sleep was not anywhere in the plans. Already, she had lost one sai and was fighting with her claws. She had cuts all over and she was pretty sure her back looked like a bloody mess. Yuriye wasn't looking much better.

Neither had noticed that they had a new audience and so just kept fighting, a quick dodge here and swipe of the claws there. Both were quickly losing energy and the adrenaline was running out. Neither girl had noticed that the wolves had started to separate them. This was sending them towards the opposite sides of the feild. Yuriye was being herded towards the woods they had exited and Kagome towards the woods with the barrier.

"AHHH!!" That's all Kagome heard before she whipped around and saw her best friend on the ground. And her staff was about 2 meters in back of her; a sword was pinning her down though her shoulder.

She felt claws tear through skin on her stomach but the pain never registered, all she could see was red. As soon as the claws stopped tearing her flesh, she whipped around to snarl, all could see Kagome's eyes a solid red with blue and silver pupils in there respective eye. She lashed out and her claws went through the unfortunate youkai's chest and out his back. As soon as her claws were out of his chest, her sai was thrown through others forehead killing him instantly. She couldn't control her beast. They had hurt the only person that she cared for, and they would die.

"_Get away from her," _she said more in a growl than anything. She started to stalk the youkai that stood over her best friend.

"No, she will die by my hand and you will fail once again to protect one you love." Laughed the youkai.

She couldn't handle that one statement. In a flash, she disappeared and stopped in front of him. She pounced on him ripping his throat out with her teeth and fangs. After she allowed him to fall to the ground dead, she turned around and stared at Koga challenging him to move towards her.

"_Alpha, help," _she heard the small cry that came from behind her. Kagome started to back over her so her body shielded the injured Yuriye. Kagome's body was losing blood fast and she knew she would pass out soon, if she did they would be defenseless.

"HAHAHA, you will die by my hand just not today," Koga stated. He knew an Alpha protecting pack would fight until dead and he didn't want to the chance. He and his beta Kaito started to run. "That is if you can make it out alive."

As soon as they had left, Kagome turned and pulled the katana out of Yuriye's shoulder so she could look at the wound.

"Fuck, could you pull that kami forsaken sword any slower," growled Yuriye. She was already feeling nauseated, but the feel of the sword being pulled out of her shoulder was almost too much for her to handle. While she was still lying on the ground, Kagome started to look at all of her injuries. Suddenly she froze and started to growl. She quickly turned around and crouched down on top of her so no one could get to her.

Yuriye couldn't understand why Kagome was growling at the woods. She couldn't sense anything but she also knew that with the amount of blood that they were both losing, they wouldn't make it running out of the field. She could feel Kagome's blood dripping from several wounds, the worse being the flaps of skin hanging off her stomach. And that was her limit; she turned to her side and threw up mostly bile.

Kagome could now feel the muted auras behind the barrier. There was a huge group, of what she couldn't be sure of how many. She could feel her self fading fast; they had no option of running. She also had no weapon to defend them. She could see one of her sais still on the forehead of the dead youkai, the other sai was still missing, probably laying somewhere in the field. She could feel the panic of the beast within her start to rattle its cage. She couldn't let it out, she knew if she transformed she would die and leave her beta alone.

"_Beta… sorry…beta!!"_ Kagome whined to Yuriye, she could feel tears building up in her eyes. She didn't know what to do.

Back in the woods the group could only watch as the two female were separated and fighting for their lives. Half the group watched dark haired youkai lose her staff, be knocked down, and be pinned with a katana. Some wanted to go help but knew that this wasn't their fight.

All heard the blood chilling howl that the white haired girl let out. Most couldn't believe the speed she used and the sudden change in attitude when the raven haired was hurt.

Amber eyes widened when she ripped the throat out of the wolf youkai that had hurt the other dog youkai in the clearing; what also confused him was when the smaller youkai called her alpha. All stood still when they heard the declaration of the loud mouth wolf. They knew this was one of the rogue groups of youkai that had been wreaking havoc on local villages. Most were wondering what these two dog youkai had done to piss off the group.

"What are we to do sensei," asked the young black haired monk.

"We will approach and offer to heal these two and help them out." Said the elderly miko. "But we must approach with caution as most of you know when an alpha is protecting pack they will die fighting."

All in the group already knew this, but the old miko wanted to make sure that the humans in the group didn't take this point lightly. The group started forward but stopped immediately when they saw the white hair female turn and start to growl.

Kagome could sense the group coming forward and started to growl to try and bluff her way out of another fight. She knew that neither could move very far, she could feel the blood dripping from her stomach and other wounds. Black was slowly creeping into her vision. She looked into Yuriye's emerald eyes and could see the fear reflected back. Kagome couldn't keep her tears from betraying her true emotions. Both knew that they would die in this field should this group chose to fight, all Kagome could do was to go down fighting.

Kagome's heart sank when the group came out from the trees. Not only were there youkai and hanyou in the group, but they could feel the holy ki energy. Also with the group there were a couple of humans but by the outfits that they wore they could only be demon exterminators. Could their luck get any worse, there was a snowballs chance in hell that they would live through this encounter.

"What do you want? We have not trespassed onto your territory," sneered Kagome baring her fangs. She could barely see them; she was so close to letting the darkness take over. But if she did Yuriye would be left to defend herself and she couldn't even stand.

Yuriye could barely open her eyes now she was slipping into darkness but didn't want to leave Kagome alone. "Ka… Kagome," was the last she could get out before she could feel nothing.

The group that had stepped out of the trees had heard the question and knew what she spoke was the truth. The youkai in the group noticed that the silver hair youkai eyes were not focused. They could see the puddle of blood under her and couldn't understand how she was still standing. Soon though, they saw the raven haired dog youkai say one last name then pass out. The tears that the one named Kagome had started to shed, when she couldn't wake up her beta, started to get to the female members of the group.

The elderly miko started to walk a few steps forward, but stopped when Kagome focused on her and started to growl again.

"Leave us; we have done nothing wrong," again baring her teeth Kagome crouched low on top of Yuriye. She would die before allowing anyone the harm her beta. She couldn't understand why these people were approaching them.

"Please just leave us, plea… se," Kagome could feel herself slipping into the darkness. All she wanted to do was close her eyes and sleep. Slowly the darkness completely over took her eyesight; she knew that by the time she hit the ground she had just allowed their deaths to happen.


	3. Chapter 3

**DO NOT OWN: INUYASHA OR CHARACTERS**

Chapter3: Recurring Nightmares

Kagome's Dream…

_Rain…. She heard it and she did not feel it. At this point she was totally numb. Yuriye flinched but she couldn't figure out why. Slowly her mind was alerted to the pain in her back and slowly she registered the crack of the whip. She heard the questions asked and the mournful sobs of Yuriye._

"_Why did your alpha to attack?" Came the gravelly voice of the commander. Yuriye remained silent._

_CRACK _

_The whip was once again shredding the skin on Kagome's back. She would not cry out knowing that's what they truly desired of her. They cared not for the answers to the questions asked; their only goal was to have them break. Once their will was shattered they would kill them._

"_Who was helping you cross the border?" The voice spoke again and again he was met with silence._

_CRACK_

_Each time the whip struck it was harder than the last and the amount of holy ki embedded within would increase. Her back was cut into strips of flesh; the fluid surrounding her was composed of more blood than rain. Her flesh was unable to mend as a result of the ki that slowly pumped its way into her system. Of course it was never enough to kill but just enough to torment and leave her on the brink of death._

_Kagome saw the ache in Yuriye's eyes to just let her answer one question, it would stop the pain, if only for one night. She knew they would not dare attack Yuriye again; they did not want to take a chance on Kagome's retribution, especially if it was anything like what she did to three of their men. She didn't care what they did to her, they could punish and beat her to within an inch her life, and so long as they didn't lay one finger on Yuriye again, she was content. This was her penance for failing HER but she would not let it happen again, not while she breathed and had full use of her limbs. 'This I vow, Yuriye will be safe.' _

_The rain continued to fall and with it so did her blood. Sometime throughout the beating she began to laugh. She cried inside. Unable to comprehend the reasoning why she felt this, but she somehow knew that this was just the beginning of their hell. _

Yuriye awoke to find herself surrounded by softness and warmth. Slowly her eyes came into focus in the darkened room. She glanced around taking in everything. She heard the pounding of the rain against the window as it cascaded down. She could smell Kagome's unique scent of lightning and fresh fallen snow heavily in the room. As she looked at her, she observed the rise and fall of her chest.

Wondering where they were because the last thing she remembered was Kagome standing protectively over her in the field. Slowly most of her senses were coming back. She could hear footsteps above them and below them; she also heard broken bits of conservations.

She could not make sense of anything she heard but didn't have much time to contemplate it the door opened and footsteps approached them. She instantly became nervous, it didn't look like Kagome would wake up anytime soon and she hadn't fully recovered so getting them both out would be really hard or next to impossible. She knew that Kagome had lost a lot more blood than she, from one glance alone Kagome looked very pale. Yuriye started to look around the room for her staff or some weapon she could use for defense but there was none to be had.

"Do not worry young one, no one here will harm you or your friend." An elderly lady said while slowly approaching the young dog demon.

"Who are you? What do you want?" Yuriye growled out. Her hackles stood up as she could felt the holy ki coming from the elderly woman and knew not to underestimate her.

"Where are we?" She hissed out.

"My name is Kaede and as you may have already deduced I am a miko. You are safe within the barrier we found you fighting outside of. I do not mean you any harm and I do not want anything from you. We brought you back so that you may have a safe place to recover. You both have been unconscious for a week." Kaede said in a soft reassuring voice, she knew that these females would not trust very easily. She saw the mistrust laced in the demon's eyes and written all over her face.

"Why would you help out two youkai? You are a miko; you are supposed to kill us? We have never come across any holy person willing to help us unless they wanted us to do something in return." Yuriye could feel the pull of newly mended skin on her shoulder as she sat up. When she looked over herself she saw that she was wearing a white sleeveless yukata. She could see the light pink skin that had grown over the past week. She was sore but it was nothing that a quick workout couldn't resolve.

As she pushed back the soft cotton sheets she heard another set of footsteps approaching.

"Kaede do you need some help with changing Kagome's bandages," came a mild feminine voice; it sounded as if she was trying to be quiet. A young girl around 19 came through the opened door. She was about 5'7" with beautiful chestnut colored hair that was in a high pony tail and ended about the midway mark of her back. She had beautiful round cocoa colored eyes that sat within a heart shaped face. She was wearing a green skirt with a light pink short sleeved shirt. On her shoulder was a tiny white and black neko youkai.

When the young lady fully entered the room she noticed that Kaede was talking to one of the dog youkai. She was surprise that she had awakened so soon. Kaede said it would be at least two weeks before either of them would become cognizant. Now that she was awake she could see the demon had beautifully colored emerald eyes.

"Hello there. My name is Sango," she stated while the little neko meowed. "And this little one is Kirara," she said as Kirara jumped down onto the floor.

"How are you feeling? You took a bit of a beating, there were some very nasty wounds and your shoulder took awhile to stop bleeding. Both of you guys were a bit of touch and go for a moment there." Sango said with a small smile. She hadn't moved any farther into the room when she noticed the dog demon was awake. She knew that both demons would be confused and more prone to attack if there were any sudden movements.

Yuriye attention had been drawn to the new human that walked in, she had sensed no holy ki emitting from the girl. What interested Yuriye though was that Sango had not continued to walk into the room.

'So this young one has had training with demons,' Yuriye thought to herself, before the smell of tears reached her nose.

Actually, now that she noticed there was an overwhelming scent of salt in the air. Yuriye straight away looked to Kagome and noticed that tears were running down her face.

"Kagome," the concern in Yuriye's voice made Kaede stand to approach her when Yuriye's growl stopped her in her tracks.

"How many times has this happened? How many times has she cried?" Yuriye asked in an eerily calm voice.

"This would be the third time to our knowledge. Please allow me to look over her injuries; she must be in more pain than we first thought." Kaede asked as she continued her approach toward the bed.

"No, these are not tears from pain; they are tears from old memories...dreadful memories." Yuriye stated as she reached Kagome's bed and began to nuzzle her chin. She whined and growled to let her alpha know she was near. She knew that there was nothing she could do; she knew the nightmares that haunted her were something she would fight alone. She had tried before to help but nothing she did would help her soothe her or get her to awaken. At least the small touches and growls would give her some level of comfort and let her know she had support.

She knew many of the horrors that Kagome relived. They both had lived through them though Kagome had taken most of the punishments on her behalf. Remembering the looks in Kagome's eyes, the pure acceptance in them and she remembered the solace she, herself, took in them on many occasions. Initially she didn't grasp what the looks meant but insight and knowing Kagome's character led her to the conclusion that Kagome would always take the pain in place of her, no matter how much Yuriye hated and fought Kagome on it she would do it. Yuriye trusted Kagome emphatically and she willingly placed her life in her hands.

"Is there anything at all that we can do to help her?" came the small voice of Sango. She still had not moved from the doorway, not knowing how the agitated dog demon would act.

"Why do you wish to help? What do you wish to gain from this?" Yuriye growled, ever suspicious of their motives, they had to be getting something out of this. No one would willingly help out two stray youkai. They may be pack but to others they were nothing but two unwanted strays. She couldn't figure out what these people were playing at.

"I just wish to help you out, I have no ulterior motives. Why would you ask?" Sango questioned confusion evident in her voice.

"Well… We are outsiders in this land. No one freely aids us. Especial those trained to kill youkai. We are not wanted in our home lands. Why is it different here?" Yuriye sneered; she knew that they couldn't be trusted until her alpha sanctioned it.

_Rain. She could hear its steady pounding against the metal and the ground. She could feel something running along her face. She could feel pain radiating on her right side of her body, she couldn't move her right arm or leg. Slowly Kagome opened her eyes. She made out the flashing lights but did not hear any sirens or voices. The rain continued to pound against the metal as her senses slowly reawakened to hear voices outside of the truck._

'_What happened? Weren't we on our way home? Why can't I hear the music or the bass?' Kagome thought to herself. The last thing she could remember was driving home. It had been the perfect night. It was her and her boyfriend, Tj's third anniversary and he had proposed to her. Of course she had accepted for she was madly in love with him. They had double dated with her best friend Yuriye and her boyfriend, John._

_After the proposal and dinner they decided to go home to show her mother, Sota, her brother, and her jiichan. _

_Her best friend was in the car trailing them. __At the moment, she did not understand why the truck was upside down. _

"_Kagome… Kagome?!" Someone cried out her name but she was unable to locate where the voice came from. _

_Kagome slowly turned her head to her left and saw Tj. She gasped. Blood was running profusely from a gash on his head and she saw blood coming from his mouth. She reached out to try to wake him but he remained unconscious._

"_Tj!? What is going on!? Tj!?" Kagome choked out while trying to shake his right arm. He didn't respond. "Tj wake up!" She prodded, tears of frustration racing down her face. _

"_Miss, you have to stop moving," came a deep voice from her right.""We are going to cut open the door to get you out."_

_Kagome was having trouble staying awake now. She felt so tired but she wanted to hear Tj's voice first._

_She heard the crunching of metal before she passed out._

Kagome awoke with a start, sitting up fast, the skin on her stomach pulled and a muffled groan escaped her. She looked around her and found Yuriye staring at her from beside her bed. Kagome breathed a sigh of relief when she saw the tears brimming her beautiful emerald eyes. Kagome knew that Yuriye saw the fresh tears trail that ran down her own face and she knew Yuriye discerned them to be from her nightmares. Kagome smiled reassuringly and traced Yuriye's face wiping away her tears then pushed her raven hair behind her pointed ear.

Kagome looked out the window at the rain falling. In the window she saw two foreign reflections and immediately turned toward the two figures and growled angrily.


	4. Chapter 4

**DO NOT OWN: INUYASHA OR CHARACTERS**

Chapter 4: Healing for the Body

Kagome could feel the holy ki coming from the elderly lady and remembered the young human female from the clearing. The human had worn demon slayer clothing so knew that she was trained to kill. Kagome was puzzled by them being alive. 'Where are we? And why had these people taken us alive?'

"What do you want? Where are we?" Kagome growled while trying to stand. It was hard with Yuriye holding her legs to the bed.

"You are safe child. You are within the barrier you had been fighting near. We will not harm you or your beta. My name is Kaede. I'm the elder miko in charge of this school." Kaede replied calmly. Kagome sensed no deceit coming from her.

"Why would a miko and a demon slayer help out two youkai? You are trained to kill us, are you not?" Kagome sneered. Though she could not sense any malice or ill will in their auras she maintained her suspicion.

Kagome looked over Yuriye assessing her condition. She could see that her shoulder had almost completely healed; there was just a small amount of pink skin that was barely visible. As for herself, she felt the wounds on her stomach were very close to restored although the scent fresh blood permeated the air. 'I must have ripped open one of the cuts I got from that animal's claws when I woke.'

"There was a demon and hanyou with us in the field, you must have missed them. We are sent to this school to be trained, it matters not whether we are youkai, human, or hanyou." Came the small voice of the slayer.

"My name is Sango and this little one here is Kirara," the slayer said while directing attention to the small neko on the floor.

"I don't get it. If this is a school, then what do you learn? And you still haven't said what you want from us." Kagome said while looking at the two humans. When she tried to sit back she held in a groan from the pain in her stomach.

Kaede stood slowly and walk to stand nearby a table that had fresh bandages and healing ointments.

"Allow me to re-bandage your wounds and I will answer all of your questions. I can also give you some medicine for your pain." Kaede said while gathering fresh bandages.

Kagome still had her misgivings. She nodded her head to Kaede as she worked the cotton sheets down to expose her stomach. She had on a white yukata but it was in two pieces, it had a top that wrapped around and pants. The top made it easier to gain access to her stomach. As Kaede approached, Kagome could see Yuriye looking out of the window next to her bed.

"What's wrong Yuriye? Why do you keep looking out the window?" Kagome asked in a low whisper that went unheard the humans.

"It's nothing. It's just I don't understand this. These humans. They willingly helped us out and they also willingly associate with youkai. It makes no sense." Yuriye said as she continued to gaze out of the window mesmerized. "I don't feel any deception coming from either of them."

Kaede started to approach the two youkai; she had fresh bandages in her hands. She knew Kagome was still very nervous, she could feel it radiating throughout her aura.

"Kagome, would you please remove your top so I may change the bandages?"

"Huh? Oh…sure." As Kagome began unwrapping her shirt and as her bandages became visible fresh blood could be seen soaking through her bandages. She could feel the uncomfortable sensation of blood starting to dry on her stomach. As soon as she had uncovered her stomach she heard a gasp from Sango.

"Why is your stomach bleeding again?" said Sango in a worried voice.

"I think I pulled apart the mended skin when I sat up," Kagome replied. "Who changed us and how did we get to this place?"

"Kaede and I changed both of you alls attire. We had needed treat you and your clothes were in the way. Unfortunately we had to cut them off. Kirara helped to carry Yuriye here and another student carried you Kagome." Kirara meowed her agreement.

Kaede removed the soiled material from Kagome's stomach revealing three healed claw marks of the four Kagome received. The uppermost gash seeped a small amount of blood. The light pink skin stood out against the ivory toned skin of her stomach.

"Thank you. We are unused to others willing to help us." Kagome was swallowing some of her pride. She knew that without the help of these individuals they would have likely died on that field.

Kagome looked down and swallowed. "We have been alone for a while now and sometimes we forget that not all have malicious intent towards us."

Looking up at Kaede, Kagome asked, "Who carried me I would like to thank them?" Kagome could feel Kaede's wrinkled and calloused hand working on away at her.

"Oh that reminds me," piped Yuriye, "Thank you Kirara for carrying me here." Kirara mewled in response.

"The student's name is Sesshoumaru," came Kaede's gentle voice. "But I have a question for you. How did you acquire such heinous scars on your back? Youkai are not known to scar very easily. What could cause such marks?" Kaede's voiced curiously but also slightly troubled.

"That is none of your concern," Kagome hissed out.

She really had no problem with her scars, in fact, she wore them with pride. She never tried to hide them but it was a story that she did not share easily. Her scars while limited to her back, they were a constant reminder of her and Yuriye's painful past.

The first started at the top of her right shoulder and continued down to her left hip. There was also three going from her left shoulder to mid back; all were jagged and had a pinkish purple tint to them.

Kagome closed her top after Kaede finished wrapping her stomach.

"I did not mean to offend you; I apologize if I did so. We will leave you two alone to sleep the rest of the night. We will show you around in the morning and we can talk then about your stay." Kaede said in a final tone that left no room for argument.

As soon as both human women left the room and the door closed Yuriye dove forward crushing Kagome in a hug.

"Thank Kami, you're alright!" Yuriye cried, while tears ran down her face.

Kagome opened her arms and let Yuriye cry, she knew that Yuriye had bottled up a lot of her emotions. Running for almost two months straight would do that.

"How long were we out? I still feel tired and sore and you are crushing my stomach," Kagome laughed out. She couldn't help it any more she just had to let out her feelings. Soon her laughing turned into deep sobs.

"I thought we were going to die. I thought you were going to die because of me. I'm sorry… so sorry, please forgive me!" All the emotions from the battle and the nightmares had finally caught up to her. She knew that Yuriye wouldn't think any less of her for losing it a little. Yuriye nuzzled Kagome under her chin, it was her way of saying it's alright and I forgive you.

Yuriye sat up so she could get off of Kagome's stomach. She could hear Kagome breathing speed up a little from when she embraced her. Yuriye knew that her alpha needed the extra tenderness. Both knew just how close they had both come to death and both needed the extra contact. Being pack they would often sleep right next to each so that they could comfort each other.

"Come on let's get to bed, I'm really tired and you are about to drop to the floor," Kagome said while yawning.

"G'night, Kagome. See you in the morning." Yuriye said while walking back to her bed.

"Night," Kagome yawned. 'I love you,' she thought to herself as she let her eyelids close.

Two slumbering youkai slowly awoke to the sounds of birds chirping and sunlight dancing around them. Both yawned loudly while stretching, and then both groaned from pain from sore muscles.

"Note to self stomach is still healing don't bend backwards," Kagome grumbled out.

"I know what you mean; I keep forgetting my shoulder is still healing." Yuriye said while slowly getting out of bed. She walked over to the window and opened it to let in some fresh air.

"I wonder when Kaede will show up. She said she would talk with us about our stay. Do you think they will kick us out now that we have gotten better?"

"I don't know? They might. It would probably be for the best, we most likely won't be welcomed. As far as they know we're rogue demons and so we can't really expect them to welcome us with open arms." Kagome said while opening her arms wide to make her point. She also got up and walked to the opened window.

Looking out the window both girls could see beautifully kept grounds; it strangely resembled a shrine. There were many buildings around a large pond. Youkai, humans, and hanyous were walking around mingling with each other.

"What is this place? Never would I have thought that I would behold such a site." It was hard for Yuriye to contain her confusion as she spoke.

Kagome was about to answer when they heard the door open. Both girls turn to see Kaede and Sango walk through the door. Sango had a gentle smile when she saw both girls standing near the window.

"You both must be feeling better. It's nice to see you guys up and about." Sango noted the longing look the two had as they peered out the window and thought they both wanted to be out in the fresh air. In her arms she held two sets of clothes.

"How are you two feeling?" Kaede felt the instant nervousness in their auras.

"We are feeling much better. We will leave as soon as we have our weapons." Kagome looked at Kaede and Sango to gauge their reactions.

"Why do you want to leave? You are more than welcome to stay," Kaede questioned and offered.

"We are not welcomed by most……we were forced from our home country simply for what we are. Now that we are well we will be on our way. But before we go would like to pay you back for your help?" Kagome responded. 'Why aren't we being thrown out?'


	5. Chapter 5

**DO NOT OWN: INUYASHA OR CHARACTERS**

Chapter 5: Finding a new home? …and a little history lesson.

Kaede smiled at their question. Maybe, just maybe the students would show them kindness. It seems as if it had been years since the two had seen any. Many students at this particular school seemed to come from humbling beginnings and had helped each other out.

"There is no reason to pay us back, but please allow us to show you the campus. First you should shower and change into the clothes that Sango has brought for you. She will show you where the shower is located, there should be fresh towels, soap, and shampoo." Kaede said signaling for Sango to come forward.

"If you guys follow me I can take you to the showers, they're just down the hall." Sango had a large smile on her face. "It will probably feel great too, getting those muscles relaxed." The trio began heading down the long plain hallway.

"A good sparring session will help us out a great deal. ." Kagome's muscles were very stiff and new that a good sparring session would help both girls out. Also Kagome couldn't help but think that if they had more formal training they would not be in this position.

"We have dojos on the grounds. I'm sure that later on after we show you around Kaede won't mind you two sparring. But…are you sure you want to spar so soon? You risk re-injuring yourselves." Sango was worried they would push themselves too hard. She also couldn't help but wonder about the statement Kagome made earlier about wanting to leave.

"It would be nice to spar, it'll give us the workout need to get the kinks out. Plus, I'm pretty sure that both of our wounds are completely healed." Yuriye smiled at the thought of sparring with Kagome. Actually, both demons were opposed to violence but became such a big part of their lives.

"It really shouldn't have taken us a week to heal. Most of the time these types of injuries would've only taken two to three days but running for as long as we had must have slowed our healing." Kagome reasonably supplied.

"How long were you guys running?" Sango questioned while stopping outside a door labeled showers.

"Which time?" Kagome's voice was dead-panned, there was no hint of anything less than total seriousness.

Sango looked into Kagome's eyes and saw all of the sincerity. 'How many times have they had to run?' Sango thought to herself.

"From the wolves, we ran for 2 months non-stop. We hadn't slept and we tried to eat as we ran." Yuriye answered.

"I will wait out here for you and then Kaede and I will show you around." Sango smiled, she hoped that they could convince the two to stay. Sango slid down the wall next to door leading to the showers. She knew it would be a long shot though but maybe if they showed them that they weren't the only "strays" they might find a new home.

She knew what it was like to lose a home. She had lost all those close to her because of a freak accident. Her entire family had been demon slayers for as long as there had been demons walking the earth. Most demon slayer villages would often stay secluded not allowing outsiders to train, this way the traditions were upheld. Only those showing the most potential were sent to training schools outside of the village.

Sango had been one of those at the age of 13. On the day she had been sent to visit the school her village had been attacked by a rogue demon pack. Every man, woman, and child had been murdered. She couldn't understand why her village had been slaughtered. Her village had been known to get along with the higher level demons. They only hunted the lower level youkai or youkai that went rampaging through villages.

When Kaede had given her the news her only thoughts were those of revenge. Kaede traveled back to her village with her to ensure her loved ones and the villagers received proper burials. After everyone was buried, including her father and brother, she wanted to leave the village to seek revenge. As she snuck out of the village Kaede caught her, she gave her the choice of going after the youkai that killed her village and pointed out to her that she would most likely be killed. Or she would allow her to stay and train at the school. She explained to her that in doing the latter she would uphold the honor of her village and be able to continue their traditions and honor their lives and their memories.

Kaede had given her a reason to live and the ability to rebuild her village. While she still had a couple of years to finish she would be able to carry on her village's tradition as a tribute to the fallen village. If she would have gone off in her anger she would have died and those who had died that day would have been forgotten and ultimately lived their lives in vain.

It had been six years and sometimes it still felt as though she would go home and everyone would greet her. She could still hear her neighbor's "Good lucks" and "Farewells," sometimes she could still feel her younger brother's arms around her in a hug. The feel of her father's calloused hand holding her cheek while giving her one of his rare smiles. He never was any good with it but having her picked to go to the training school was one of his proudest days and, inadvertently, it was the last thing he had told her.

"Are you ok, Sango?" Kagome's voice reached Sango and she jolted in response.

Kagome had finished her shower quickly and told Yuriye that she would meet her in the hall. When she had opened the door the air smelled of salt and she could feel Sango's gloomy aura.

"Yeah just some old memories resurfacing…it comes and goes" Sango said while rising, her legs felt stiff from sitting in that position for a while. She wanted to ask Kagome about her dreams but knew that she wouldn't talk about something so personal to someone she just met.

"Yeah…sometimes it's hard." Kagome was staring down the hall towards the doors that lead to the courtyard.

Yuriye exited the bathroom with a sad knowing smile; she heard the exchange between the two.

Both girls were similarly dressed. Both were attired in black skirts that finished right below the knee. Yuriye had on a blue tank top, while Kagome's was black. When Kagome turned away Yuriye came up behind her to put her hair into a high ponytail. As she pulled her hair up you could see a large pinkish-purple jagged mark starting on the top of her right shoulder. On the left you could see the start of three jagged marks with similar coloring. Once Yuriye had finished Kagome's long braid she turned around so Kagome could do the same for her.

Sango smiled at the two inus. "Do you guys always do each others hair?" Part of her knew it was pack instinct but it looked so practiced and both did have really long hair.

"Yeah it helps with how long our hair is, plus you know it part of our instincts to groom each other. You are a slayer you may not be dressed the part right now, but I remember in the clearing you had on the traditional clothing." Kagome couldn't help but be intrigued by the woman standing in front of her.

"So are we going to start this tour or are we going to stay inside all day?" Yuriye questioned she was itching to feel the sun on her skin again. She could feel Kagome tugging at her hair to pull it up and off her neck and back. She knew that Kagome could use the sun too for they had both grown up loving the outdoors.

"Let me go get Kaede and I will be right back. It shouldn't take me more than a minute to get her." Sango jogged towards Kaede's office wanting to get outside and to continue her talk with the two inus. She stopped when she saw Kaede walking towards them. It intrigued her how Kaede always knew when she was needed.

"Kaede, you sure you aren't telepathic? How do you always know when you are needed?"

"I'm sure child that I am not a telepath. I was coming to check on you all to make sure everything is alright. If I was a telepath then I would've known you were ready to go outside." Kaede gave a soft smile towards the inus, she pointed towards the door at the very end of the hallway. "Those are the doors to the courtyard. From there I can tell you about the history of the school."

When both inus turned towards the door Kaede could see glimpses of the heinous scars marring Kagome's back. Most of them were covered by her shirt and hair. She wondered at and if they told a much darker story. Looking at the girls' faces she noted how excited they seemed to be able to go outdoors.

As they started to walk down the hallway laughter could be hear coming from beyond the doors. Both inus perked at the thought of being in the sun and learning more about the place they were in. When they reached the doors Kagome and Yuriye allowed Kaede and Sango to exit first.

When they finally reached the fresh air and sun both took in deep breaths of the clean air. Then they noticed the beautiful courtyard they were standing in. In front of them there was a large lake surrounded by cherry trees, they had just began to bloom. Around them groups of demons and humans were gathered around and laughing with each other. Kagome and Yuriye were both surprised at the amount of interaction between them.

"This school is about 500 years old," Kaede started, "It started out as shrine. Many mikos and monks would come from all over Japan to study the art of self-defense and offensive strategies. Often times the shrine would take in orphans from massacred villages neighboring the area. We would aid any who requested it. Soon though, a group of stray demons came across the shrine asking for help, all were young, barely 50 in age. Many were very nervous about the group of youngsters but soon they proved to be honest and hard work individuals. They taught the younger humans how to defend themselves after the young humans saw their sparring sessions."

"The demons never had any issues teaching both the male and female humans. It was their way to pay back the shrine for their kindness. They knew the mikos could've rejected them simply for what they were, but instead chose to help. That is how this school started, over the years we have grown and the shrine slowly started to take in and teach more of those who wanted to learn. We allowed ourselves to grow and soon instead of focusing on the differences between the groups we worked together in forming a bond. Over the next hundred years or so the shrine officially turned into a school teaching future generations of humans and youkai. And so while the outside world has changed tremendously we have chosen to stay with and adhere to the teachings of old. Everyone learns from both worlds. Those outside of our boundaries know we choose to follow our ancestors' customs." Kagome and Yuriye practically gawked at the groups scattered about the clearing, it was such a foreign idea to see each species interacting amongst the other.

"This is home for those who are here. We eat here, sleep, train, and live here. Some of us have been here for a couple of years others have been here for most of their lives. For some this is there family, they have no one else. I'm both sad and happy to say that I am one of those." Sango said with a sad smile, but the truth in her voiced never wavered. "We will continue to live here unless we chose to leave."

"Once we finish schooling we move to another part of the land that belongs to the school. There we will live and work for the school, we will teach or go on assignments for the school and government."

Kaede turned facing both of the young demons and looked them in the eye.

"I would like to welcome you both and invite you to stay and attend the school. So that we can gauge your level of combat you will be tested on your fighting skills and placed into groups based on your skill level. Afterward and depending on your chosen career path you will be placed in your perspective classes. We want to help you both." Kaede hoped the two would be open to the idea of staying.

"I don't understand…are you offering us a new home?" Kagome could not help but be suspicious.

"Kagome would it be so bad?" Yuriye knew Kagome would be a little apprehensive but she also knew that Kagome really wanted to stop running.

"Please excuse us for a moment," Kagome said while dragging Yuriye towards the lake.

"Do you trust them? I mean really trust them?" Kagome growled she really wanted to stop running but this was all still too weird.

"Kagome they could have killed us or let us die back at the field but they took us in and cared for us. Why would they try to convince us to stay if they didn't mean it? Not once have we sensed any deceit from either of them." Yuriye knew that Kagome always trusted her senses if nothing else.

"You really want to stay? …I mean look at it…it seems too nice. There are even number of cherry trees you know!!" Kagome felt deep down that this was the best thing to happen to them in a long time. She knew that was a very desperate and off the wall attempt at a rebuttal. Maybe…just maybe they could finally start over.

Yuriye knew she had won when Kagome made that off the wall statement but it wasn't that she had won, they both had won. Yuriye broke into a large smile and grabbed Kagome into a hug.

When Kaede saw Yuriye grab Kagome she turned to Sango with a smile and then back to both girls as they approached.

Both girls approached slowing not showing any emotion on their faces.

"If you will accept us, we are willing to give this a try." Kagome couldn't keep her smile from showing.

Sango and Kaede smiled, "Sango, would you continue to show these two around? I have go and find sleeping quarters for our new residents." Kaede turned around and started back towards the building they had exited earlier.

"So where would you like to see first?" Sango asked delighted that the pair decided to stay.

Both girls looked at one another and smiled a slightly twisted smile.

"The dojo." They said in unison.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 - Wanted and Unwanted Attention

Both women turned to Sango and asked, "Do you know where our weapons are? It would be great to get in a workout. And if possible, may we please have hakamas? I think this will help our stiffness and wake up our senses." Kagome smiled at the thought of sparring again with Yuriye. This would definitely help the both of them out.

"Yes, I know where your weapons are. We found both of your sai in the field though one had some minor damage. Yuriye, your staff is completely fine, it might need new leather though. The leather you had on it seemed a bit worn and in some places it was completely missing." Sango saw how their moods lightened even more at the opportunity for them to spar. She understood that, in a way, they had to, they needed to prove to one another they could still fight and that they were really all right.

Sango could immediately tell that in some aspects Kagome had it the hardest. She had to prove herself to Yuriye again. To do this she had to reassert her dominance over Yuriye and make sure that she knew Kagome could and would continue to protect their pack. This would definitely turn out to be an interesting fight. Sango had seen other inu fight before but it seemed different with these two. It seemed as though they had a tighter bond than most of the packs she had encountered.

"Come on you guys, the dojos are around on the other side of the lake. It's about a ten minute walk from here. It's a little ways away from the main school for safety concerns. We have had a couple of accidents so they thought to rebuild them farther away from the main buildings. Plus we had problems with some of the younger ones getting scared from the noises." Sango was explaining while walking around the lake toward the dojo.

"A couple of accidents, what type of accident are we talking about?" Kagome could only imagine, she could remember tales about her pack when brothers and sisters would fight. "And what happened to my sai?"

"One of your sai has a crack in the prong. And we have blown out a couple of walls when the fighting got, lets say heated. Every now and again we will have brothers or sisters that come together and sibling rivalry can become intense. That or sometimes a miko or monk will lose control of their powers."

"Younger kids don't get exposed to the fighting until they are ten. Very rarely do we get an orphaned demon but if we do they are also not exposed until they have reached ten. But the dorms for the older humans and all demons are closer to the dojos. We have about ten training areas in total; some are more advanced than others. Some are created to rein in either youki or holy ki, others are created to restrain both. Only one area has no restrictions, it allows the most advanced students to train in full capacity."

"The ones designed to hold back individual energies are only restrained to a certain point. Just enough so that if someone over powers or loses control we don't have to rebuild an entire building." All the girls could see the beginning of a relatively large group of dojos. As they were walking around the lake they could hear and see the laughing of those around them. Both could see demons and humans of all ages around them. Suddenly Kagome felt someone run into her knees from behind and felt them fall backwards.

"Oomph, what the…" Kagome looked behind her to see a small human child sprawled out on the ground. She turned around and picked the smiling gapped tooth girl up, gather her into her arms and pulling her onto her hip.

"Who are you cutie?" Kagome's rang with bits of laughter and glee. She couldn't help the smile that broke out across her face. Now that the girl was in her arms she could see her warm chocolate eyes and hair. She had a small portion of it up in a side ponytail.

"Hello pretty lady, my name is Rin. What is the pretty ladies name? Is this your friend?" She asked looking at Yuriye. "What's her name? I'm sorry I ran into you I was running from my friends, over there. We're playing tag, do you want to play?" Rin's voice was full of excitement and so bubbly. She was also pointing at a small group of humans and demons, whose ages ranged to about 7-9 years old. Kagome, already giddy from her brief contact with the girl couldn't but to hold the child and returned the smile at the girl in her arms.

"My name is Kagome and this is Yuriye. It is ok, just be sure to look around next time." Kagome said while laughing at the hyper and overly enthusiastic child.

"Rin, go on and play with your friends. I'm going to bring Kagome and Yuriye to the dojo. Maybe they can play with you another time. Alright?" Sango said while patting her head. Kagome let Rin down and she turned around smiling at the group before heading back towards her friends.

After Rin ran towards her friends the three of them continued on their way towards the dojos. As they got closer the two inus could feel the rise in youki and holy ki. It caused most of their senses to reawaken, in so many ways it felt good. The week they had slept might have replenished their bodies but they needed to be around others for their senses to completely open up. Both felt the excitement around them, they could smell the tangy scent of human sweat which was not the best smell in the world. They heard the twangs of bow strings and clashes of metal against metal.

As they continued to walk they finally started to see more students. Most students around the different dojos had on fighting garbs and carried various styles of weaponry, most common were swords though. Many had stopped when they noticed Sango approaching with the two newcomers.

"Who are they? Why is Sango leading a couple of inu around?" Were just a few of the questions the students asked among themselves. Everyone had heard about the two stray inu that had been found outside the barrier but everyone thought they were still unconscious in the medical unit. Both inu were beautiful but the seriousness of their faces had told many they were not approachable.

"Sango, why are they staring? Have they no manners?" Kagome was uncomfortable with all the attention her and Yuriye were receiving.

"Everyone heard about us bringing two injured inu back, they are most likely curious about the two of you. Kaede made an announcement instructing students to avoid your rooms for safety reasons. As you can imagine, with this type of training many are hurt so the medical ward is constantly treating students. Have no fear, no one will harm you." Sango could feel Kagome and Yuriye become even more uncomfortable with the stares.

"If you follow me I will take you to a smaller dojo, most students don't use it anymore. It's mainly for the youkai students, it should be empty today. The human and youkai students usually trade off days when training; today the humans have most of the dojos." Sango started to walk towards the very back of the group of dojos.

Kagome and Yuriye continued to feel the stares of the students even as they moved farther away. Both held back growls, neither wanted to make trouble, especially since they were so new. So far the school grounds had impressed them, they were open but on the back side of the dojo in front of them the clearing led off into a forested area. As they approached the dojo both inu could hear the swing of a blade but no clashing. Their senses told them that there was a very powerful youkai behind those doors.

"Sango, there is someone already in there." Kagome informed their guide.

"It's alright most of the dojos have multiple rooms off to the side. Most likely the student is using one of the smaller rooms to practice." Sango really hoped the main room was open, she really wanted to see the two inu fight, their weapons were also being housed in this particular dojo. When they reached the dojo Sango opened the door for them and followed them in.

Inside they stepped into a hallway that lead two ways, to the right were the locker-rooms and the left lead to the fighting rooms. Sango led the inu towards the locker-rooms so they could get into some hakamas and possibly sparring jackets.

"Here let me get you both a set of hakamas and sparring jackets," Sango started towards a pile of pants and jackets.

"The pants will be fine, the jackets are too confining." Kagome shivered at the thought of wearing a jacket while fighting. She was trained without one and she would fight without one. "Neither of us use them."

Sango stared, most human females would never spar without jackets. These inu were not your typical human females, they were female youkai and they had been trained very differently. Sometimes Sango would forget that those around her were not always human, she had grown comfortable with having youkai auras next to her over the years. Sango handed over a pair of hakamas to each girl and waited for them to change.

Soon both girls had changed and Sango was leading them towards the main sparring room. As all three females were walking they could hear the demon. As they passed by the door they saw long white hair flowing behind a tall male. He soon passed from their vision as they were to a stop in front of closed wooden doors. The window was rather dirty from its obvious lack of use.

Sango quickly opened the door and invited both inu in. As she turned on the lights, they could see a pretty large size room, dimensions about thirty by thirty by thirty feet. Above the sparring area there was an observation deck, it went around three sides of the room.

Kagome and Yuriye were both impressed by the size of the dojo. 'I hate to see what large is if they consider this small...' Were the sentiments of both demon women. As they gawked, they didn't notice Sango walk to the wall across from them and retrieve their weapons from a storage cabinet. As she returned to them she noticed the two pay close attention to the observation deck.

"It's the place for persons who oversee student evaluations and competitions. Other than that, it's barely used." Sango said while handing them their weapons. Both inu could see the minor damage that Sango mentioned earlier. Sango turned to the pair, "Could I watch you two fight? I mean…unless, of course, it's a problem."

Kagome saw the want in Sango's eyes, "Of course you can. You might want to watch from the upper deck though. I wouldn't want you to get hurt We tend to not pay close attention to our surroundings when we fight." Kagome was curious as to why she wanted to watch them so much. 'Doesn't she get to watch the demons fight here?' she thought to herself.

Kagome looked closely at her sai trying to figure out the extent of the damage. She noticed that the black leather on her handles would need replacing, soon, but what concerned her most was the deep crack down the middle prong of the sai for her right hand. She was right handed, so she tended to use it more. Now, she wasn't sure how much longer the weapon would last. Though it couldn't be seen on the other side it still concerned her. These had been costumed made for her and the design was her making. She could remember giving the instructions to the forger, she specifically wanted the middle prong of each sai converted into a partial blade with the tip flattened and sharpened so that it would cut and stab more fluidly. She looked at her leg bindings, 'They'll have to be replaced," if she tried to use them again she was pretty sure they would fall apart.

Yuriye was also assessing the damage to her staff. The only thing that warranted any attention was the white leather was almost completely gone. That which remained was beginning to rot away.

Yuriye looked towards Kagome and could see the dismay in her eyes. At first it looked as if the only thing wrong was the obvious need to replace the leather, but upon closer inspection she saw the deep crack down middle prong of the sai. She knew, at this point, they couldn't afford to have another set costumed made. She also knew that Kagome put so much of herself into the making of that particular weapon and what that represented.

Kagome continued to look at one of her most treasured possessions in defeat. She had her weapons for 50 years. She had gotten through some of her most difficult periods with that weapon by her side, fighting horrible fights defending those she cared for.

Sango empathized with Kagome's; she couldn't imagine how she'd feel if she had lost her favored weapon. Her Hiraikotsu was given to her by her father and she knew if she lost it, it would be like losing an arm. Losing a chosen weapon could do irreparable damage to a fighter. It was an extension of the fighter, most fighters considered it as much of a limb as the ones they were born with.

"We do have a demon weapon-smith that works for the school. He might be able to repair your weapon." Sango said.

Kagome didn't want to think about it anymore, she looked to Sango "You might want to go up to the deck now."

Sango retreated from the room, leaving through the same door they all had entered through. She met up with another student, a young monk, as she walked down the corridor, "Miroku what are you doing I here?"

"Ah, Lady Sango. Just the beauty I'm looking for. I was told that you came in here with two young youkai. Of course, I came to see if I can be of any assistance to you all." Said Miroku, the monk with a "cursed" hand. He had his black hair pulled into a low ponytail that ended at the lower nape of his neck. He stood about 6 feet. He could be seen walking the campus with his staff which he focused his holy powers through, chasing down any female he happened upon. Unfortunately, while doing this his hand got him into a lot trouble and which result in him being thoroughly thrashed.

"I'm just helping out the two inu we found the other day in the field. They have decided to stay with us. I am in the middle of something, so if you will excuse me?" Sango said while walking up the stairs to the deck. She was stopped from her progression when Miroku grabbed her hand.

"Lady Sango, would you please allow me to accompany you? I'm sure it would be a valuable learning experience." Miroku said with usual false innocence.

"You just want to check them out," Sango accused.

"Lady Sango, you wound me. Whatever could you mean?" Miroku innocently batted his eyelashes and placed his hand upon his chest in mock hurt.

As Sesshoumaru concentrated on his daily kata, he felt the approach of two youkai. He didn't recognize their auras, this concerned him very little, if at all. He found it odd that the two youkai auras were accompanied by the demon slayer's aura. Most humans avoided this particular training area because it was built specifically for demons.

As he finished his morning ritual, he headed towards the locker-rooms. The clashing weapons could be heard as he approached the male locker-room. He looked towards the end of the hall and saw light coming from the main fighting hall, then he saw the demon slayer and a monk run up the stairs to the viewing deck. As he started towards the room, he began to concentrate more on the two unfamiliar auras. They were the auras of two from the clearing. He reached the door and looked in at the pair fighting.

"Darn it, Miroku!" Sango said as she ran up the stairs when she heard the sounds of fighting. Miroku immediately followed, both couldn't wait to see the inu fight.


	7. Chapter 7

**I DON'T OWN INUYASHA NOR IT'S CHARACTERS!! I DO OWN THE PLOT AND YURIYE MY OC.**

Chapter 7: Fighting or Tough Love?

Kagome and Yuriye watched as Sango walked out the door; they didn't see any stairs in the room leading up to the deck and figured they must have been on the other side of the door.

As soon as the door closed Kagome growled. It was a warning growl informing Yuriye that she should prepare to defend. Once the command had been issued Kagome went in for the attack directing her sai at Yuriye and Yuriye had no time to bring up her staff in defense. Kagome wouldn't allow Yuriye to leave the room without reasserting her dominance.

Both knew what this fight was about, both needed to prove that what they had been through would not affect their pack. Kagome had to prove to her beta that she was still fit for the position as alpha and that her dominance was recognized. Yuriye needed to know that she could rely on Kagome as an alpha. She needed to believe that Kagome could maintain the overall wellbeing of the pack and serve as their protector.

Kagome could feel surprise in Yuriye's aura and knew she had taken a liberty she normally wouldn't have. She almost always let Yuriye attack first, by attacking first she would knock Yuriye off her game and that would make the fight more interesting.

Yuriye didn't have time to bring up her staff so she dodged the blow by jumping backwards and away.

Yuriye smiled she knew that Kagome would fight this match as if it were between life and death and Yuriye would answer her . As Yuriye backed away, she brought up her staff to hit at Kagome's knees. Knowing each other's moves would make this fight prove to be more than a challenge. Kagome would see the move coming but she wanted to test the waters anyway.

Kagome saw the move of Yuriye's staff and knew the fight was on. Her sai was bound to break during the skirmish but she wouldn't let up on Yuriye until she submitted. As Yuriye brought her staff down she twisted it to she hit Kagome's left hand, the connection caused the sai to fly away from the dueling duo across to the other side room.

"Let's see what other new tricks you've learned." Kagome laughed mocking Yuriye. She loved it when Yuriye would surprise her. The new attacks they picked up from the two month stint on the run would come in handy.

Yuriye would try to disarm Kagome as long as she possessed her sai and so her moves would reflect that. Both loved to fight with their favored weapon but nothing felt better than hand-to-hand combat.

Kagome expected the back swing of her staff and flipped backwards to avoid it. She headed towards the center of the sparring ring to get more room to fight. Both had natural weapons and neither was afraid to use them. As with most demons, both inu had attacks that came originated and passed down from their clan.

Yuriye smiled and pulled one of her clawed hands from her staff. "Pyro-claw!" she said as slashed across her shoulders. Three blades of fire came out of her claws and went soaring towards Kagome.

Kagome jumped away, ducking the Yuriye's blades. Her brow twitched as she noticed the aura of the male they passed earlier came and stood right outside the door. She quickly blinked the thought away, the fight she was in needed all of her attention.

" Artic Razor!" blades of ice came from each of Kagome's claws. As they flew toward Yuriye they broke into dozens of tiny ice shards. Yuriye hated this attack because instead of having to dodge a large attack you had to dodge five separate attacks of tiny icicles. This attck was exceptionally painful when it hit.

As Kagome threw her attack she raced forward so that she could catch Yuriye off guard. She didn't want Yuriye to be able to throw another flame attack before she knocked the staff out of her hands; this was going to be a claw and fang fight. Yuriye's eyes widened when she saw Kagome come straight at her she wouldn't be able to melt her attack. Instead she brought up her staff and jumped to the side missing most of the attack but a few hit her arms and one nicked her cheek. As soon as it cut her skin it healed almost instantly, but continued sting like hell.

One thing both girls noticed was that their attacks weren't destroying the room around them. This is what Sango must have meant by the dojo's suppressing energy attacks. They felt normal but the amount of energy released must have only been a fraction of their normal power. They also noticed that the room wasn't showing signs of fire damage or the cutting effect of her ice attack. The floor also didn't ice over which was a side effect of most of her ice attacks. It also put her at a slight disadvantage, most of the time the ice would put Yuriye off balance. Part of Kagome's training had helped her to be able to attack on the ice she generated while most would try to avoid it and she would use this to her advantage.

"Having issues my dear alpha?" Yuriye laughed when she noticed the floor didn't cover in ice. Yuriye hated fighting her on ice; she knew it was one of Kagome's advantages. Even if she melted it with her fire attack Kagome had more than one ice attack and she only had one fire attack and it couldn't repel the ice as quickly as Kagome released it.

Kagome growled at her, she knew that Yuriye was baiting her but she was getting sick of it really fast.

Sango and Miroku had started to run up the stairs leading to the observation deck when they heard weapons clashing. Both watched as the inu attacked each other like they were enemies instead of pack. As the inu used their natural defense, it showed some insight into the past of the females. Both were shocked when they noticed they had company, Sesshoumaru a white inu and of a royal bloodline had joined them.

Kagome was starting to get sick of the short bursts of fighting so she tossed her sai to the side and brought her right hand in front of her face. As she did she could smell the fear start to radiate off Yuriye causing her natural scent of pears and cinnamon to taint. She was pissed that her beta wasn't taking the fight seriously and joking about her status as alpha. As her hand was brought up her hand, it started to glow a royal blue and the smell of foxgloves permeated the air. Soon small drops of royal blue dropped to the floor in a hiss.

"Do you think I'm having issues?" Kagome growled. She would force her to fight or she would be injured. She extended her arm and wrist and about ten blades shot out of her toward Yuriye. She hated to use her poison attack on anyone. She still had issues controlling it, and often her hands would be a bloody mess. As the blades sped toward Yuriye, she tried to dodge them but several blades cut into her. Not only did they cut her open but they delivered a decent amount of Kagome's poison into her blood system. It wouldn't kill her because she had a tolerance to small amounts of her poison but it would slow her down drastically. Yuriye could feel the burn slowly spread throughout her body.

Kagome never used her Venom Edge, she knew that she was allowing her temper to flair but after the last fight she thought Yuriye would've taken this fight serious. She started to run towards Yuriye slashing with her claws. Yuriye ditched her staff; Kagome would only break it to get to her. Blood stained each of their clothes during the fight. As the two inu moved Kagome's hair would often fly off of her back, showing bitts of her scars. All eyes were drawn to her back.

"Sango what are those marks on her back? Did you see them when you were working in the medical unit?" Miroku asked Sango as quietly as she could, though all with demon hearing would hear.

"That is for Kagome to say. I will not talk about her stay in the medical unit." Sango was a little upset that Miroku would ask about her a question like that, especially considering rotations in the medical wing were strictly confidential. When Kagome heard Sango say she wouldn't talk about their history, her respect for the demon slayer raised.

The cuts they would give each other would heal almost instantly, the only ones that didn't were on Yuriye. The ones that contained Kagome's poison didn't seem to be healing. Kagome knew they wouldn't unless she cleaned them. Yuriye caught Kagome on her right knee causing her to fall backwards. As she fell Yuriye followed and tried to pin Kagome down. As Yuriye came forward Kagome kicked her legs out and grabbed Yuriye's top flipping her on to her back. Kagome rolled with Yuriye, causing Yuriye to lose her breath. Her hair followed her movements and when it settled it was resting on the side of her neck, exposing both her shoulders. As she had flipped part of her shirt had rode up and the jagged mark down her side could be seen.

Sesshoumaru stared at the scars and briefly wondered at their origins. Returning his attention to the fight, he saw that both were powerful fighters although extremely lacking in a great number of areas. It seemed as though they had very little formal training.

Kagome sat on Yuriye's stomach and grabbed her throat with her fangs. "Submit!!" Kagome growled.

Yuriye knew that if she didn't submit Kagome could easily rip her throat out. She knew that she had pissed Kagome off with her comments. Yuriye tried to dislodge Kagome, but her fangs would close tighter around her throat. She had no choice but to submit. She raised her throat to bare it completely; as she did a smile graced her face.

"I submit." Yuriye never wanted to lose Kagome as her alpha. As she bared her throat she felt the constant burn of Kagome's poison in her veins and whimpered. Over the years she had gained a very small tolerance to the venom but it could still kill her, it would only take a much longer time.

Kagome knew that her poison was slowly making her way through Yuriye's body. The longer her poison stayed in Yuriye's blood stream the more pain she would remain in. Kagome's beast growled; it was ecstatic that their beta had submitted. In all honesty Yuriye had every right to challenge them and to even leave. Kagome wouldn't try and stop her either, it would be one of the worst things to happen but it was Yuriye's choice. Knowing that Yuriye wouldn't leave her and still trusted her meant a great deal to Kagome.

Releasing her throat she licked the puncture marks clean, allowing Kagome's saliva to enter the wound and neutralize the poison in her blood. She wasn't done with Yuriye yet; she might have submitted but her not taking the fight seriously would cost her.

As she held out her hand Sango and Miroku thought that the fight was over. Kagome flipped Yuriye away from her and started attacking again. Neither human understood what was transpiring between the two.

Yuriye knew her punishment was not going to be easy, she knew better then to take their sparring anything less than serious. As Yuriye landed she was already off balance, Kagome came towards her and swiped Yuriye's legs from under her. Her back hit the floor and she rolled to her left side escaping Kagome's claws which came down on her right where her head had lay. She saw the bloody mess of Kagome's claws as they disappeared into the floor boards.

Yuriye knew that Kagome had trouble control her poison since she learned to wield it. For some reason Kagome couldn't control how potent it came out. Others in her original pack could control the level of poison as it came out but it took years to master. Most assumed that those who were gifted with poisons would be able to control it naturally, it was not the case with Kagome. Kagome didn't have trouble calling to her poison and because no one had taught her control her poison it would harm her as she released it.

She tried to ignore the smell of Kagome's blood. Yuriye tried to rake her claws at Kagome's back but Kagome rolled away too fast and her claws scraped the floor. As Yuriye rolled away from Kagome she got to her knees before Kagome pounced forward. Yuriye rolled backwards while using her feet to push Kagome away from her.

Kagome landed on her right shoulder when Yuriye flipped her over. With a sickening crack Kagome's shoulder was dislocated but it didn't seem to faze her one bit. As she continued the roll a second crack was heard as it was relocated. She came to a stop in a crouching position, a smirk settled on her lips. Kagome knew that Yuriye would be slightly distracted by the smell of her blood, for both of them this was a weakness. Anytime they would smell the blood of the other they would become distracted. Both knew they had to learn to ignore the nagging feeling but at this point in their training it was inescapable. Part of it was natural instinct to protect the other and another part was something that was deeply ingrained in them from their youth.

Yuriye saw the far away look in Kagome's eyes and knew she was remembering something. Yuriye took the opening in her alpha's defense to send an attack at her.

"Pyro Claw," Yuriye said as she sent an attack after Kagome. Kagome didn't even notice the attack coming towards her, but at the last minute she quickly side-stepped, escaping the three blades of fire. The hollowed look in Kagome's eyes remained and the blood rained down from her hand; the hollowed look told Yuriye of Kagome lapsing into her nightmares.

The extended smell of the other's blood in each of their noses forced the awakening their beast to awaken. Red was slowly swirling with the whites of their eyes.

Sango was becoming worried when she saw the pair's eyes bleed red, knowing both were on the brink of losing complete control. Unsure of how much control either female had over their inner beasts caused her to worry, though they couldn't destroy the building, they still could severely damage it.

Kagome could feel her beast clawing away at her begging for release. She didn't want to let her beast out it would, she thought it would cause Yuriye more pain than Kagome was comfortable with. Kagome only allowed her beast to have partial control which resulted in the whites of her eyes bleeding red while her pupils retained their original hue.

Yuriye was having a little more trouble controlling her beast her eyes were almost completely red with black slits. She was looking towards her alpha when she noticed her beast was part of her conscious mind. It quickly snapped her beast back into its mental cage. She knew that having to deal with both Kagome and her beast would result in a lot of pain.

Sesshoumaru was growing bored with the current events and began to make his way toward the door. Upon approaching the exit he noticed the staggering increase in youki. He turned around to see both females fighting their inner beasts. To say he was disgusted was an understatement; it was obvious that that had little training, if any, when it came to dealing with their inner selves or their fighting styles. It didn't show but he was minutely taken aback when the silver inu's eyes had gone completely red but her pupil held its normal color. He was mildly impressed by the show of control, one that would suggest years of formal training. Had he not seen their earlier display he would have been inclined to believe the silver had been formally trained. Formal training that was missing from their sloppy technique and the lack of resulted in the silver's bloody hand. He had been surprised she could use poison at all, not many females inu had been gifted with poison.

His mind returned to the marks he saw on her back. He couldn't shake the chill that went down his upon first seeing them. Whatever had caused them had to have been very painful.

Sesshoumaru was lost to his thoughts failed to notice the two inu run toward each other and start clawing away at each other. Their inu natures were out for blood and would stop until they got it. As Kagome tried to avoid Yuriye claws they caught on her tank top and ripped the back half of her shirt. It was hanging low as it was still connected in the front but her back was completely exposed from middle of her back downward. Growling, Kagome took her claws and cut the hanging portion away and turned back towards Yuriye.

Sango released a small gasp, she had only seen the upper portion of Kagome's scars, never her entire back. She followed the jagged, yet strangely beautiful, slightly pinkish lines as they weaved a pattern down her back. Miroku stiffened at the sight of them and Sango felt this odd sensation coming from his aura.

"Miroku is something wrong?" Sango questioned, unknowingly her voice carried down to the embattled inu.

"Have you been told anything about how she…Kagome received those scars? I am not asking you to tell me, I just need to know if you know the story." His voice was slightly shaky and uneven.

"No…when Kaede asked about them they got defensive. They do not fully trust us yet to tell us the tales of their past." Sango replied.

Kagome overheard their conversation and began to focus on the two. She sensed the holy powers within Miroku. She assumed that his status as a monk would allow him to know the cause of her scars. It was one of the few ways to leave marks on youkai and she was sure he knew, and now everyone would know. No one would know when the marks were put there or the circumstances surrounding them but they would know how and that was enough for Kagome…maybe too much.

Kagome saw Yuriye come towards her but her attention too was on the humans and the conversation they were having. Kagome took advantage of Yuriye's distraction. She grabbed Yuriye's left wrist and flipped her again but this time on her stomach pinning Yuriye's arm behind her back. Kagome put both of her knees on Yuriye's lower back putting enough pressure to almost dislocate her shoulder. Both stopped fighting and looked up to the observation deck to see how the monk would respond.

Neither human had noticed that the fighting had stopped. Both were staring at one another, Sango waiting for Miroku to say something, anything. Even Sesshoumaru had turned his attention to the monk.

"It can't be! That would go against everything I've been…we've been taught. It would be… be… be," Miroku was caught up in the moment of seeing the obvious evidence on Kagome's back and what he thought was taught to every person that was gifted with holy ki.

"Heinous, unethical, atrocious, appalling…denying what is plain as day in sight will not make it go away or become untrue." Kagome's voice held complete contempt. "It's a pretty simple answer…. Do you honestly think that just because you were taught and raised to believe a certain way that all others are as well?" Kagome's look and Yuriye's lack of emotion conveyed to everyone the gravity of whatever it was Miroku knew.

"But a monk or miko would never use their power to…" Miroku never got to finish his sentence because Kagome's mocking laugh cut him off. She stood up and motioned for Yuriye to follow.

"Never use their powers unjustly? All those who proclaim good and righteousness are not good and/or righteous. They can be just as sick and twisted as those who follow a path of evil and destruction." Kagome headed toward her sai to retrieve and Yuriye walked towards her staff. As both inu picked up their respective weapon, Kagome stared hard at the monk making him slightly nervous.

"Yes…a miko caused these scars. She too believed that she was following the teachings of what was right." Kagome turned back around and continued her walk toward the doors and exited the dojo.


	8. Chapter 8

** I DO NOT OWN INUYASH OR THE CHARATERS. I DO OWN THE PLOT AND YURIYE!!**

Chapter 8: Settling In

Kagome didn't bother changing out of her shredded fighting hakama. She needed to get out of the building. She needed fresh air and needed to get as far away from the monk as possible. Following her was Yuriye, Kagome was pretty sure she could feel the agitation in her aura. Most couldn't or wouldn't believe the origin of Kagome's scars. She had built up such a solid defense that she learned to ignore questions about them early on in their "travels". It caught her completely off guard that some had the slightest inclination as to the source of mutilated skin.

Both inu continued out of the building, as they passed many of the human students blatantly stared and gawked at them. Yuriye still had blood on her, though most, if not all, of her cuts had healed. Yuriye noted that at Kagome's particular bearing would allow the other students to see her disfigurement. So she quickly moved in closer to grab her, turning her slightly to the side and started to walk along the wall. Yuriye use both the angle at which her back was diverted herself to cover alphas back. As they both proceeded they could feel the auras from within the dojo moving towards. Yuriye hurried their gait to get around the edge of the building faster but that seemed to moving at an incredibly slow pace.

Sango was beyond furious with Miroku, she could not stop thinking about how much progress her and Kaede made with the two. They had barely gotten the two inu to accept their invitation to stay and now this setback result in the two denying their offer.

"Why did you do that? I told you it was up to them to explain and you go and take that away from them! How would you feel if someone exposed your darkest and most painful memories? If they leave because of your stupidity I will make sure you can't walk or talk for at least a year!!" Sango said as she slapped Miroku across the back of his head, effectively knocking him down.

Sesshoumaru had grown bored once the two female inu left the arena. Although Kagome gave him pause on some of his beliefs toward holy men and women, he ultimately had to agree with the monk. In all of his experience he had yet to meet anyone that possessed holy ki and use it to cause such damage. If the individuals responsible were dark, the marks would be black from their inner corruption. No miko could stay pure and inflict that type of pain and suffering on an innocent.

He saw the demon slayer knock down the monk as he left his observation post, he had to do some research. He was unable to completely understand the situation and his senses were telling him that something was not quite right with the pair. He learned from a very young age to always trust his instinct.

Sango had noticed that Sesshoumaru had left but thought nothing of it. She was surprised he had even come to observe the two spar. The last she recalled, his highness was above something of the sort. She rushed out the door, running down the stairs trying to catch up with Kagome and Yuriye. She gave no second thoughts to the monk; he was often getting knocked out or beat upon.

Ideas of how to keep the new students there filled Sango's mind as she hurried after them. Something within her was urgent and insisting that they keep the two inu at the school and stop them running away. If she did not find them Miroku would have a very up-close and personal meeting with her Hiraikotsu every single day until their presence returned. Panting as she exited the door, she saw Kagome and Yuriye moving fast along the wall in the direction leading towards the forest.

"Kagome, Yuriye, wait up please!!" Running as fast as she could Sango sprinted towards the pair of inu. "I'm sorry about the idiot, please don't leave."

Kagome heard the demon slayer gasping for breath as she ran towards them. Although she was still pissed about the monk, what Sango said caught her attention. 'Did she really think that a small incident would scare them off?' "We aren't leaving…I need some air and to get away for a while. Plus it takes a lot more than one meddlesome monk to scare us off."

"I'm sorry he spoke of your scars. He had no right to say anything. I told him it was up to you to talk about them. When I saw you walking so quickly towards the woods, I thought you would leave the school. Please don't judge all of us because of him…. I'll be honest with you, some here will cause you problems, but there aren't that many. Those few who're like that feel the purity of your blood or your wealth gives you a sense of entitlement and places them above others.

"Like the natural order with people or youkai, if they feel threatened they will retaliate…. I don't want to scare you but you should at least have an idea of what to expect. Most students are friendly and about 90 of us are from normal families. We do have some that are and some that have royal lineage. They mostly stick together thought…they are either old friends while the others are old allies." She continued to walk with both inu as they progressed towards the woods.

This wasn't new to Kagome or Yuriye; it was the way of life practically everywhere. Even though they had been exposed to this type of behavior before it had been many years since they had to deal with it firsthand. Almost 80 years since that had dealt with it firsthand.

"How does the school work here?" asked Yuriye. All three females continued to follow the line of trees until they had reached the far side of the lake. They could still see everyone but were not very close to them, Kagome didn't think she could handle being near anyone right now. She could feel the gentle breeze on her lower back and knew that if she walked through the courtyard the whispers would begin.

"Will the monk say anything?" Kagome felt the anxiousness at the possibility of dealing with the insistent rumors. They always had the option to run but Kagome had a nagging feeling that the demon slayer would follow.

"Trust me, he won't say anything. Miroku is a total perv but he is a very honorable and wise individual." Sango said calmly, though she was still a bit peeved at the monk's earlier outburst. Even though it wasn't entirely his fault, he still could have used better discretion at the sight of Kagome's scars.

"It's alright most people want to know the story and when they do they refuse to believe what really happened. My experiences have led me to believe that violence is necessary, for many years I've had to fight for everything I have… this knowledge has even brought me to the point of not being above revenge. Eye for an eye and if I go blind in the process then so be it." Kagome was slowly tracing one of her scars on her left shoulder, her movements seemingly so practiced.

"You truly believe that? An eye for an eye I mean?" Sango couldn't help the small shudder that ran though her, while Kagome had seemed mildly aggressive this new emotion seemed kind of deeply rooted.

"No, I truly hate fighting and violence but when it's forced upon in ways that are inescapable, you have no choice. You fight or you die trying to escape it." Kagome eyes weren't focused on the lake ahead of them but somewhere deep in her past. Even Yuriye eyes held the same hollowed and glazed over look; it seemed as though their hatred settled but then the sadness emerged.

"…how do we get clothes and the basic essentials?" Kagome said to change the topic and to avoid any further questioning; she also didn't want to talk about her past.

"We have a slight problem…the clothes you cut off us were all we had. These are great but I think people will notice us wearing the same outfit every day. Plus, as you can see we have a nasty tendency to ruin clothes very fast. Is there a way to make money to support ourselves?" Kagome was rambling at this point but trying to take her mind off of her memories.

"Well the school does have funds for those of us who come here without support, be it familial or financial altogether. Many who come from well-to-do families often donate large sums of money to get their names on buildings. Not all the money goes to new buildings; part of each donation goes into a fund that students can withdraw from. Additionally, each student gets a monthly allowance that can go towards whatever we require. As Kaede said, we have few orphan demons who reside here, maybe two or three, but human-wise, there are about a dozen of us." Sango could see the surprise about the news of other orphans flash across their faces.

Kagome's eyes widened in response to the girl's disclosure. She would have never guessed that the individual standing in front of her was also a stray. Although the she didn't know the circumstances surrounding her becoming a stray she held herself in such a way she would have never guessed. She had seen many humans become spiteful and angry often blaming others for their misfortune. This human just kept surprising her and in a strange way she was happy about that. It was nice to know that someone around here wasn't like the typical human.

"We don't like hand outs, it's nice to have some options. We have always worked hard for everything we have, even if at the moment it's nothing but our weapons." Kagome turned her eyes away from Sango to avoid the customary pitiful looks. She always hated that look from anyone; she and Yuriye had been recipients of it often. Looking out toward the lake again Kagome saw groups of both human and youkai and it still amazed her. 'How could this idea work here but not at home? What made this country so different?'

"Sango, would you mind leaving us alone for a while? We need to talk in private." Kagome looked towards Sango hoping that they wouldn't have to fight to get some privacy. Sango returned the look and nodded knowingly. She hoped they would not talk in length and miss the next meals. It was almost noon already and they hadn't eaten for a week already.

"Alright I will go and see if Kaede has found any open dorms…most of them are single person for the older students, but if you want I can ask if there are any double. Lunch will be served soon also and I'm sure your both hungry. I'll be back in about an hour or so."

"It doesn't matter to us. We have been together for a long time, either option will be fine." Kagome kind of hoped they could have separate rooms, traveling together for over 80 years together kind of did that to you.

As she started to walk away, Sango looked behind herself once more. Sango was hesitant to leave them but knew that very few came to this side of the lake unless they were working out. "You guys should be all set over here, no one comes out this way too often and if they do they will only run by here. No one should bug you." With that she then turned and to jogged back towards the hospital wing. She knew that's was where she would find Kaede and could fill her in on had happened that morning.

Kagome and Yuriye followed Sango progression until they both knew she was out of hearing range. Both wanted to say something but didn't know what to say. Kagome looked at Yuriye and noticed that almost all of her cuts had healed, even the ones caused by her poison. She also looked down at her hand and noticed that her hand was still bleeding. It wasn't bleeding as fast as before, it slowed to a trickle. She knew it hurt like hell having your own poison slowly working its way into your blood system. Of course it wouldn't kill you, but you still felt the effects, even if they were diluted. She empathized with Yuriye, knowing how much pain her poison had caused Yuriye. She just didn't want to admit to herself she lost her head.

"Look…I'm sorry. I know I shouldn't have used _it_. I lost it I will admit it. It's just … just…." She couldn't finish because she saw the look Yuriye was giving her.

"Sorry, you're sorry? You know how much pain your poison causes and yet you still continue to lose it. I know I was edging you on and I know that you where pissed about what happened in the field. I know what the wolf had said hit a nerve. But to use your fucking poison on me is beyond losing it. I know you still grieve Mi…"

"SILENCE!! Don't you dare bring her into this! I used my poison because I lost control there is no excuse for that. I was upset that you were not fighting like I know you can. I won't make an excuse for my temper; you know what it is like." Kagome was pacing by this point her tail jerking back and forth. Both inu couldn't fully control their beast and part it remained while they were in human form. This showed any who observed that hadn't achieved perfect control yet.

"Yuriye, I know I can't give you full immunity to my poison but I can help build up your tolerance to it. I know that's not what I intended to do, but in a sense it does serve a purpose." Kagome reasoned.

"No, but it still doesn't take from the fact you still want revenge. You want to take back what happened and you know you can't. You want to go after them and you can't, not yet. And it still pisses you off." Yuriye knew she was running out of steam. She knew Kagome's temper when it came to fighting. You fight till you are dead. No questions asked.

"Vengeance, its vengeance I want. But why are you changing the subject?" Kagome knew that at this point the fight was over, neither truly had the energy to fight with the other.

While both were pissed at the other for different reasons they truly couldn't stay mad. They had both been through worse and a little loss of control would not separate them at this point. If they allowed the small things to divided them they would be destroyed and they knew they could not bear the lost their pack mate. Finding a nice rock next to the water both sat. Yuriye leaned her head onto Kagome's shoulder and felt the smooth skin of her scar on her right shoulder.

Yuriye lifted her head and look at her lower back where her tank had been ripped off. She raised her hand and traced the scar. She could still hear the crack of the whip as it cut into Kagome flesh. These should have been hers to carry but Kagome wouldn't allow it. Kagome took the punishment as penance she said. It still weighed heavily on her mind. Yuriye laid her head back on Kagome's shoulder wondering when Kagome would think she had finally atoned. She wished she could have turned back time and changed what happened but she knew she couldn't.

Yuriye's feather soft touch danced along Kagome's scars. She already knew that Yuriye wished that she had never taken the punishment but she had a penance and she would make sure it was paid back in full. Whether it was in her blood or flesh she would payback every ounce of blood that Yuriye had shed that night. Kagome could feel the tear build in her eyes, it was the one time she couldn't protect Yuriye. She wanted to let the tears fall but wouldn't she had already let too many fall. There is nothing she wouldn't give Yuriye for her penance even if it meant she had to give her life. But looking across the lake seeing humans and youkai living together in peace gave her hope for the first time in years.

Kagome loved the warmth from where Yuriye's head rested. The warmth seemed to spread as she watched a small group of humans and youkai chasing each other, these kids wouldn't have to see the horror of hating each other.

"Why is this place so different? They are lucky you know they will never have to see what we did." Kagome stated in a shaky voice.

"I know its better this way. No one else should ever have to deal with what we did. They will never have to live in fear because of what they were born as." Yuriye couldn't stop the tears, her hands continued to trace the scars.

Kagome could feel Yuriye tears soak through her shirt. She leaned back farther into Yuriye trying to tell her it was alright. Wind softy blew both inu's hair together, raven black against pure white, a beautiful contrast just like the two inu themselves both as different as night and day but not complete without the other.

Sango couldn't help but think about what Kagome had said about a miko giving her those heinous scars. It made no sense a miko causing that much harm would turn dark and the scars would be black, showing the tainted energy used. But then again the way she had worded her sentence it sounded as though the one who had hurt her truly believed he or she was doing the right thing.

Sango was debating whether or not to tell Kaede about what she had learned; she didn't want to upset Kagome or Yuriye further. What she wanted to do was go and beat on the monk some more. Jogging around the lake she looked back and saw both inu sitting down. From here she could see both talking to the other, hoping it had nothing to do with the monk. She would make sure that Miroku never said anything about Kagome's scars.

When she had reached the far side of the lake she could hear the whispers of the others. It seemed as though the news of the new students had spread really fast, it seemed everyone knew that the two inu had awaken from their unconscious state. She knew that it would stir up new gossip; she just hoped that Miroku had not woken up yet so she could talk with Kaede first. She saw the girls whispering behind their hands, she knew most were harmless and they just wanted the chance to get to know them. They wanted to know why Kaede helped a couple of outsiders. Kaede was known for helping anyone that needed it. Though, no one could tell how she knew which ones to help. She had yet to be wrong when judging anyone.

She knew they were staring because she had been assigned to show them around. Many probably wonder where she had left them. As she continued she could still hear the other students talking. She continued until she had reached the medical building. As she entered all the voices behind her were cut off, relieving her already fried nerves. She knew that her temper was catching up with her. The more she thought about the monk the more she wanted to go and thrash him.

Her legs pretty much carried Sango down the halls; she had walked these halls so many times she really didn't need to pay attention. The closer she got to Kaede's office the more confused she became, there was she had to tell Kaede and yet she was unsure of what it was. But as she was contemplating what to tell her, Miroku's voice sounded in her office.

"Look I know you trust the two inu but they are not being truthful. Kagome said the scars on her back were caused by a miko, but it is impossible for that to happen…" Miroku had stop when someone threw open the door.

"How dare you? You have no right to say anything. I told you that it was up to them to speak of their past." Sango was trying to get Miroku but Kaede wouldn't budge from her post between the two. "And how do you know what their truths are? You don't know their story. It's their choice to tell not yours."

Sango was near tears as she rallied for the two, knowing how hard it was to start over and it seemed Miroku wasn't going to make it easy for them.

"Sango, you know I would never divulge sensitive information like that. I am merely, trying to understand the situation just as you are. I agree, I do not know their history but I do know facts. It is impossible for any miko or monk to stay pure and inflict those types of injuries. If a miko had truly inflicted those wounds they would be black from the tainted ki not the pink of a pure miko. Right Kaede?" Miroku forcefully stated.

"Didn't you hear the last thing she said? All those who proclaim good and righteousness are not good and/or righteous. They can be just as sick and twisted as those who follow a path of evil and destruction."

"And that applies to their situation how?" Sango was shaking in frustration from his incomprehension.

"Miroku while I appreciate you coming to talk to me about our new students, I agree with Sango. You are not to repeat anything that you saw or that which transpired this morning. You will not repeat a word of what was said to anyone!"

"Yes, Sensei!" Both students answered, neither knew that to cross Kaede would mean serious trouble. Kaede was protective of all her students but she always made sure that new student weren't hassled.

"Miroku you are excused and I do mean that you are not to say anything to anyone. I will consider all that has been said." Kaede knew she would have to look into what they both said.

"Kaede you may want to speak with Sesshoumaru as well. He was present during the exchange this morning." Miroku said as he left the out of the room.

As soon as Kaede had closed the door Sango rounded on her ready to tell Kaede everything but she already had her hand up. Kaede knew that Sango would defend the two inu. She could tell that Sango had already formed a bond with them. Kaede thought it may have originated from each of them being orphans.

"Before you say anything I don't believe they have a prejudice against those with holy ki. If they did they would have attacked us first, and as we know they didn't. I won't discuss what I believe is going on, like you said it's their story. But I would appreciate if you brought both of them here." Kaede was interested in talking with the duo. She wanted to be able explain more about classes, training, and the overall expectations she had from them. She would also be able to answer any questions they had.

"Have you found rooms for them yet? They have no preference for single or double rooms. They asked for privacy to talk, I think they are still adjusting to the idea of staying. I don't think this morning's episode helped out either." Sango knew that forcing Kagome to admit who gave her the scars bothered her more then she was letting on.

"I have found two rooms, which are in the same dorm you are in. They are on two separate floors one's on the third and the other room is on the fourth. I know we have no double rooms left in that dorm or any other. Both rooms are at the end of the hall on their respective floors just at the opposite ends." Kaede hoped that the two wouldn't mind having separate rooms. She knew that being together was crucial for pack so she tried her hardest to keep the inu as close together as possible.

"Do you think I could go get some of their basic supplies for them? A couple sets of uniforms and some bedding so they can get somewhat settled in. They have also expressed that they have no money. I kind of explained how they can earn money with grades and training but I think they might have taken it the wrong way." Sango knew of how proud demons could be. They were proud of how hard they worked for everything. Sango stared out the window hoping that they could do everything to help these two lost souls.


	9. Chapter 9

**I DON'T OWN INUYASHA, NOR IT'S CHARACTERS. I JUST USE THEM WITH MY TWISTED MIND.**

Chapter 9: Confrontations with Stubborn Individuals

While Sango continued to discuss things with Kaede, Sesshoumaru headed to the library to look up information regarding mikos. He was convinced that no pure priestess could inflict such wounds and remain pure. He was also sure he had heard something that would explain this occurrence but it was a long shot.

He went off into the stacks, coming upon lengthy sections ranging from information regarding miko abilities to the teachings of Buddha. Sesshoumaru was more interested in the aspect of their power that allowed them to remain pure. He questioned and speculated how their power worked and the effects of scars that remained. Unsure of where to begin he started at the beginning; eventually he would come across what he sought.

*****

Kagome and Yuriye were enjoying the peace and quiet; the gentle winds brought the smell of cherry blossoms. They could still hear talking beyond the lake but it was far enough away not to be disruptive. The atmosphere was so relaxing and both inu were becoming sleepy. The sun was warmed and relaxed them; they realized how much of a toll the fight had taken out of them.

Kagome closed her eyes and moved her right arm so she could hold Yuriye without her falling. She could hear Yuriye's heartbeat and breathing evened out telling her she had fallen asleep. Kagome was also feeling very sleepy but didn't feel comfortable allowing them both to sleep out in the open. She knew that they were safe but old habits die hard, so she allowed herself go into a meditative state. It would allow her mind and body to relax leaving her beast alert to their surroundings. She needed to gain some of her strength back.

*****

Sesshoumaru put away his things and prepared leave. Looking around one last time, a book caught his attention. The book was in fairly good condition but looked worn and mildly used which made it stand out amongst the most of the older dusty books. The book was titled Mikos and Monks during the Wars of America. He remembered his father leaving to help out the demons residing in foreign lands. At that time he was a very young demon around the age 25.

He vaguely remembered that at one point humans overturned the ruling demon class because they believed there was a secret conspiracy occurring. The war was a bloody war, many higher level demons were murdered and entire bloodlines wiped out. Most countries refused to offer assistance, choosing not to get involved. It was believed that the affair was internal to the presiding country, but after three years of the bloodshed several countries, including Japan, got involved.

It was during the American wars that some of the most heinous offenses were carried out by miko and monks. Similarly, the miko and monk of that era powers maintained their purity.

Grabbing the book he headed towards the desk to check out. He hoped the book would serve him where his memory was unable to. He was pretty sure that the questions unanswered by the book could be answered by his father. His father had helped release prisoners from the different detention facilities the humans had in place. His father had seen some of the worst causalities, and some of the worst wounded demons.

Deciding to avoid the crowd of the students he followed the trail at the back of the dojo where he had seen the two female inu fight that morning. The sounds from the lake told him he was close, along with that sound he noted two heartbeats. Both were very steady suggesting either meditation or sleep, but being this close to the lake he thought the former. As he approached, the two female inu came into view. The black haired female was asleep while the white haired female held her. As he neared the two, the white-haired inu started to growled.

Slowly Kagome's eyes came back into focus; she heard her beast growling at someone. She had finally begun her meditation and her body was relaxing, this individual's approach completely disrupted that.

Sango said almost no one came by this side of the lake. Not wanting to move Yuriye because she was probably still tired from the fight and going without food for an entire week. When her eyes were completely focused, she saw male inu they had sensed earlier. Observing his features, she noted he had two magenta stripes on his face with a Prussian blue crescent moon in the center of his forehead. He had long silvery white hair that went to mid-calf. He was wore white hakamas and a royal blue and gold fighting garb. His eyes were a striking shade of honey, no warmth there; they were as cold as ice. His face was set as though it was carved from stone; he regally stood there merely staring at them. His height neared about seven feet.

"Can I help you? Or will you continue to just stare?" Kagome queried. The marking on his forehead told her upper level demon with high society breeding. Most demons of higher rank bore some mark.

"Hn." Sesshoumaru replied continuing to look down his nose at the two. Did this insolent female not know who he was or what clan he hailed from? "Such is to be expected of one such as you, wench." He sneered.

Kagome growled back in warning. This is why they continually moved from one place to another, never staying in one place to long. She felt Yuriye stirring and Kagome's growls were not helping to keep her asleep.

Yuriye felt her alpha growl. At first she tried to ignore it and go back to sleep but the anger in her aura rose. Slowly she allowed herself to become fully awake and sat up to assess the situation. Looking to where Kagome was staring she saw the male from the dojo's. Yuriye wondered what this male had said to upset her alpha.

"A word of caution to you, stray. Do not presume to take those who are clearly your betters lightly." Sesshoumaru said in annoyance.

"Your status means nothing to me. I will not cower in fear to one such as you. I have faced far worse challenges. " Kagome retorted. Growing tired of the argument, Kagome stood up and grabbed Yuriye by the hand. "Now if you don't mind we have more important matters to attend to." She knew dismissing someone who was as prideful as the male before her would wound his already minutely bruised ego. As she started to move away, the rise in his youki indicated to her she had achieved her goal. Pushing Yuriye away, she turned and was caught off guard at how close the male was to her.

Sesshoumaru couldn't believe that this little slip of an inu had just dismissed him; releasing the book he held in his hands he decided to teach this inu a lesson. As he rushed forward he noticed that the mouth female pushed the smaller inu away. He grabbed her by throat and pinned her to a nearby tree. Expecting to scent fear and tears he was shocked to see a smile gracing her lips.

Kagome knew her smile would serve to further piss the male off, if this was the best he could do to intimidate her he had a lot to learn.

'Hn.' Sesshoumaru thought. Not the reaction he expected…interesting.

In his peripheral, he saw her companion rise but she did not advance towards them. Glancing to the side at her, "You will not assist your alpha?"

Yuriye smirked, "Nope, she can do alright by herself."

Kagome slowly brought her right hand up and grabbed his wrist. Slowly a chill traveled up his arm. When he looked down he noticed ice forming from where her hand grasped his wrist.

He tilted his head to both sides popping his neck. Flexing the muscle of his arm, he allowed his youki to flare and tightened his grip about her neck. The ice cracked and quickly broke away from his skin. Glancing from his arm to the youkai he held, he narrowed his eyes and smirked.

"I'm not afraid of one pompous male." Kagome gritted out.

Sesshoumaru bored with the little display released her, allowing her to fall on her ass from the abruptness of the discharge. She stood while rubbing her neck, inwardly admitting the arrogant demon had a strong grip.

Kagome eyed him sternly. "I'm not afraid of dying. It's not something I haven't already faced." Kagome's voice held only truth.

Sesshoumaru eyes widen a small fraction, her voice held only truth. "That very well may be true. But fierce bravery is not always wise. Your death today would have been the result of a foolish act." He replied coolly.

As he turned his eyes to study Yuriye, he heard a vicious snarl come from the silver-haired inu.

"Your issue is with me. Leave her out of this!" Kagome hissed as she slowly got up blocked Yuriye from his view. Yuriye was not to be drawn into their quarrel for any reason.

Seeing Kagome protect Yuriye caused him to stop, did she believe he would cause her harm. "You needn't fear this Sesshoumaru. If I wanted your pack mate's death, there is little you could do to stop me."

A brief moment of confusion plagued his mind but he quickly blinked that away. He was quickly becoming more agitated and standing around with his current company would not lighten his mood at all.

Turning his back he started back towards where he dropped the book, as he bent to pick it up, he heard another set of footsteps approaching. He saw the demon slayer's image as he rose from his bent position, she reeked of nervousness but the cause did not come from him. As he looked closer he noticed she was staring at the two females.

"Are you guys alright? Kaede found two single rooms. If you guys want I can show you to the rooms. They are in the same dormitory that I am in." Sango was trying to get both females away from Sesshoumaru. She knew his reputation, his name spoke of his reputation. The _Killing Perfection_ and he fit that description unquestionably.

Sesshoumaru raised an eyebrow when he heard that the two inu would be living in the same dorm. Usually, the building was for older students.

Kagome felt herself relax a bit when she saw Sango relief for having an excuse to leave the arrogant inu behind. Kagome sent a silent command to Yuriye to follow. Passing the haughty male she noticed the book in his hand, she passed him too quick to see the title and put the thought to the back of her mind.

For the first time they had a fresh start and they were going to take advantage of it. Continuing on, she and Yuriye followed Sango away from the lake.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: Welcome…..Home?

Slowly they noticed the path they had been walking was starting to widen and the trees were thinning out. Soon the trees cleared into a small courtyard with a four floor building behind it. There were a few students in the courtyard talking, once Sango, Kagome, and Yuriye came into view all chattering ceased.

Kagome and Yuriye were quickly becoming uncomfortable with the amount of attention they attracted. It seemed as though this was going to become a normal routine.

Sango saw the two were uncomfortable with the stares they received and became increasingly concerned about Kagome. Kagome's back was still exposed and walking by the students they would see it even if both Yuriye and her walked behind Kagome.

As a gentle breeze blew across her lower back Kagome became aware that everyone in courtyard would see her scars. She knew that sooner or later everyone would find out about them, she just wished that it was later. But she would not try and hide them. She was sick of running and she wouldn't allow anyone to ruin this chance at possible happiness. For so long she had kept Yuriye and herself at arm's length from others, never allowing anyone to help them, never allowing anyone close enough to become friends.

'It was easier that way,' Kagome had thought. 'That way there was no chance of being betrayed.'

The courtyard was simple, just a couple of benches and some flower beds. The building was beautifully made from brick and accentuated with an ivy vine growing up its sides. A few Japanese maples lined the front of the building. It was truly a beautiful and peaceful place.

"So how do we decide who gets what room?" Yuriye said, anxious to look at her sleeping quarters. Having a permanent bed and not the usual ground they'd grown accustom to was definitely something to look forward to.

Yuriye looked around the courtyard and back to Kagome. She knew that those in the courtyard would see Kagome's scars but she figured if there was a problem Kagome would speak up about it.

Sango was nervous she didn't think to bring Kagome a different top, knowing the gossip would spread faster than wild fire. "If you wait here I can go get a top to cover your back."

"No, everyone will see them sooner or later. I decided a long time ago not to hide them. I would really like to see our rooms, plus you had mentioned food. We haven't had a good meal in over two months and it would be nice to sit and eat for once." Kagome truly wanted to eat soon she could feel the pull for fresh meat but wasn't sure if it would be available.

"If you are sure," Sango said and with Kagome's nod of approval she started to walk forward.

As they started forward everyone pretended to go back to their own conversations. But Kagome and Yuriye could hear the questions being asked. Who were they? Where did they come from? Did they have royal blood?

This last question kind of startled them; the mark in the middle of their foreheads old others they were from high society. But their lines had long left Japan almost three centuries before. Almost no one should be able to recognize their marks. The fact they had a mark at all is what gave them that inclination. But not all higher level demons had marks, most didn't.

The murmurs were surrounding their beauty, but as soon as the trio made it by the crowd the chatter about Kagome's scars began. The silver inu had nasty scars adorning her entire back. The demons in the crowd wondered how it was that any demon could be permanently marked. The gossip and speculation had begun.

Kagome could hear the whispers behind her back; she paid them no mind and continued her stride toward the building.

"After we have found your rooms I can take you to the lunch room. And you can also change your top Kagome. I put three uniforms in each of your rooms and a couple of tops and skirts. Later Kaede wants to see both of you so she can give you an orientation to the school and studies. She can also help you guys out with securing more clothes. This semester is almost over and we will have a couple months off." Sango explained trying to distract the two inu's minds from the gossip. The next couple of months the inu could get to know those who lived here year round. While not everyone that stayed year round was an orphan most were.

As they passed through the doors the chatter was cut off. The halls were a simple white. On each side of the door there were six rooms, three on each side of the hall. A stairwell was found at the end of each hall.

As they got to the third floor both inu were very curious. It would be the first time in almost 15 years that they would have rooms to themselves. As soon as they left the hallway they could see that the upper floors also had 6 rooms on each side of the hall.

Sango started towards the right the room on this floor was on this side. Following her, neither inu said much as they were deep in thought trying to figure out how all of this would work. As they walked up the stairs they noticed how quiet the building was. For both inu it was such a contrast, they were so used to noise.

Sango took a room key out of her pocket and headed for the room on the right side of the hallway, on the door was 311. "Ok this is the first room, like I said it's up to you guys who get what room. There are some minor differences mostly just the color and how they are set up." Sango stepped aside allowing both inu to enter.

Kagome could see Yuriye eyes widen as she stepped into the room. The room was a soft lilac with light green trimmings. The room was about 10' x 10' x 15', there was a small closet near one of the windows and the drawers built into the walls. The bed looked freshly made with white cotton sheets and a comforter. On the bed were the uniforms and clothing Sango mentioned.

Kagome knew that this was the perfect room for Yuriye. She could see the smile and how Yuriye eyes light up. It would be perfect for her to relax and get away from it all.

Yuriye looked back at Kagome and knew that this room was perfect. The colors were amazing and she fell in love with it immediately. She really hoped Kagome didn't want the room as well. Turning Yuriye noticed Kagome's smile.

"I take it you want it?" Kagome knew that Yuriye wanted the room she just had to hear.

"Yes! It's perfect for me!! That is if it's ok with you?" Yuriye couldn't hold in her excitement. Her eyes glistened as the realization of the situation finally hit her. 'We have a new home...' she thought as shadow of doubt appeared in her mind, 'At least for little while…'

"Of course. You go ahead and settle in. I'm going to check out my new room." Kagome said as she looked at Yuriye in understanding.

Sango gave the key to Yuriye, "If you need us we will be on the fourth floor, room 400." Sango started out of the room and headed towards the stairwell and up to the fourth floor.

"Thank you Sango. This is very new and unusual for us. It's been a very long time since we have been on the receiving end of anyone's kindness. It's a refreshing experience." Kagome knew she was swallowing some of her pride but maybe for the first time they could trust someone. Maybe for the time they could have more….maybe even have friends again.

"I don't know what has happened in your and Yuriye's lives and I won't presume to know as much. Many get a fresh start here, I know I have gotten mine here . Kaede gave me a second chance and I'm happy to call this place home." Sango said as she continued up to the fourth floor and exited the stairwell.

Heading straight to the other end of the hallway Sango stopped in front a door numbered 400. She opened the door hoping that Kagome would like the room.

As Sango stepped back Kagome got her first look at her new room. She fell in love almost instantly. The walls were a pale blue with black trimmings and were completely identical to Yuriye's room. Kagome knew instantly she could lose herself there. Her feelings resonating with Yuriye's, tears began prickling her eyes.

"We can start completely over," Kagome's voice was trembling with overwhelming emotion, "that's something we've never thought could happen. It's been almost 80 years since we found somewhere we can just be." Kagome turned towards Sango and smiled, not a polite smile but one that showed in her eyes.

"I'm going to go change, I have training this afternoon. When you guys are ready you can meet me in room 208." Before Sango left she handed Kagome her key. "Welcome home friend."

Yuriye heard Sango's parting words, she put away what little she had and came to see Kagome. As Sango left Yuriye entered the room and saw Kagome's genuine smile of contentment.

"Hey, do you think it suits me?" Kagome stretched her arms and spun in a small circle.

"It fits you perfectly. So what do you think about what she said?" Yuriye was glad to see Kagome smiling; it had been such a long time since she's seen a smile on her that reached her eyes.

Kagome turned and grabbed Yuriye into a hug. "Home? I like the sound of that. Maybe we can finally have a place to call home. It's not much but it's more than we have had in years. Maybe this will be our new start…" Kagome said echoing the words Sango had spoken earlier. "Yuriye, I don't know about you but I've done many things I'm not proud of and I…I feel that this is a chance for us…for me to wash away some of the blood…" Kagome said as she looked at her hands to emphasize her point. 'Both literally and figuratively obviously.' She thought wryly.

Yuriye took in the picture of Kagome at that moment, she could see the walls that were built so well begin to weaken.

"Look, why don't you change your shirt and meet me down in Sango's room?" Yuriye said as she grabbed Kagome's wrists. "And maybe you should wash your hands, the bathrooms are in the middle of each floor."

Unknown to both inu, cold amber eyes were surveying the scene. Sesshoumaru was on way to his room as he overheard their conversation and had become curious, 'Blood? Interesting…' He wondered whose blood she wanted to wash away.

Guilt. Not a common trait amongst rogue demons. Well not any he had ever run across had any. Many never thought past their actions and only cared for themselves. The wolf group they had been fighting fit into this category. On many occasions the group had started to give the school trouble resulting in older students and teachers patrolling the borders of the property.

These two were not the first set of demons or humans that had been hunted by the black wolf tribe. Many smaller villages and even some cities were having trouble with them. In his experience, the black wolf tribe only attacked upon serious grievances or trespasses against them. He wondered as to what they had done.

As he headed back to his room, room 401, to drop off the book he noticed a note taped to his door. As he read it he was curious as to what Kaede wanted. He was wondering if his brother had somehow found himself in trouble again. As Sesshoumaru walked into his room he looked once more at the two inu, he noticed that as the Yuriye walked out. He proceeded on to Kaede's office..

Turning back towards her bed, Kagome noticed that she had three sets of school uniforms and half dozen shirts and skirts. She knew that if they trained, they would need to be very careful of their clothes, neither had any money and couldn't afford to ruin them. Smiling, Kagome looked around the room once more, 'Home, that does sound right.' Going to her door she closed it so she could change her top from the ripped black tank top. Her fight hakamas were more comfortable than a skirt so she chose to keep those on. Kagome didn't hate skirts but running from rogue demon pack in them just didn't add up.

Looking down at the clothes she extended her right hand to grab a shirt and noticed the blood. Her hand had completely stopped bleeding just a little bit of dried blood. The skin around her nails had also healed. Looking at her nails you could see a small line barely visible or royal blue. It started at the very base of each of her nails; a small smile came to her face.

Her father and grandfather also had the same barely visible line in their nails. The poison she could barely control was supposed to be a trait inherited by the males in her family. It had been generations since a female could handle it. And almost instantly the smile vanished she could hardly handle this gift. It was almost too much for her to handle, as long as she didn't try and use it the poison wouldn't hurt her. Every time she did the poison would eat at her skin and get into her system.

Kagome licked the blood off her hands, her saliva held the antidote to the poison. Once her hand was clean her smile came back. Even if she couldn't handle it right now she knew hat one day she would learn. Grabbing a new shirt she took off her ripped tank top and replaced it with a pale blue tank top. Not wanting to waste the tank top she would save it.

After she changed her top Kagome left her room and headed towards the bathroom to freshen up and make sure all of the blood was washed away. She knew that Kaede wanted to talk with her and Yuriye, she hoped it wouldn't take too long she could hear her stomach grumbling.


	11. Chapter 11

**I DON'T OWN INUYASHA NOR THE CHARACTERS!!!! I DO OWN MY OC YURIYE AND THE PLOT!!!!**

Chapter 11: Slip of the Tongue

As Kagome made her way down to Sango's room, she thought about how soon the rumors would spread. Knowing the girls would not waste time in spreading them.

It was better this way, keeping them hidden would only come back to haunt her.

As she reached the second floor she exited the stairwell and headed towards the other end, looking for room 208. Kagome heard voices coming from an open door, recognizing Yuriye's and Sango voice but didn't place the male's voice.

As she got closer she felt Yuriye's slight nervousness. She heard her laughter which was puzzling. It was one of the sweetest sounds she had heard in a long time. Although both had many reasons to smile now, Kagome couldn't keep a small ping of hurt from her heart.

Shaking her head she continued to walk until she hit the open door. Looking in Kagome noticed Yuriye standing near the window, Sango was sitting on her bed but the male she heard and could now smell wasn't in view. As she entered the room everyone smiled and greeted her. As she turned to lean against the door frame Kagome finally saw the male leaning against the closet door.

Kagome instantly became nervous when she recognized the monk from the dojo. She wasn't sure what he was doing there in Sango's room but figured they must have been friends. Kagome now knew where Yuriye's nervousness came from.

Sango had become nervous when the monk had entered her room after when she returned from showing Kagome and Yuriye to their rooms. Not sure what the monk wanted, he surprised her by wanting to formally apologize to the new students.

Kagome hackles were slightly alert but she knew Sango would explain his presence.

"Kagome this is Miroku, Miroku this is Kagome. He has something he wants to say to you." Sango said.

Miroku who was a little apprehensive with anything concerning the two but he was a respectable person if you overlooked his overt affections toward the opposite sex. He stood up completely and moved forward but stopped as a growl reverberated off the walls.

Kagome became nervous when Miroku started forward. The holy ki that he exuded made both she and Yuriye nervous and reactively they sent out a warning growl which successfully stopped his progression.

"Kagome, I apologize for the remarks I made earlier in the dojo. The revelation overload my senses and I spoke out of turn. If what I said made you or Yuriye uncomfortable, I ask for your forgiveness as it was not my intent. I will admit that seeing your scars have brought up questions when it comes to your treatment by my kind. Questions that may bring answers I truly might not want to hear." Miroku said.

Kagome looked into Miroku's eyes and saw the honesty in them, his scent held no deceit. Eyes widening Kagome minds was a whirlwind of thoughts, in a way she thought these people were crazy.

Yuriye could see the confusion in Kagome's eyes. Both of them had never had to deal with this type of behavior, once people started asking about Kagome scars was the time they decided to move on. Staying no longer than two weeks at a time in any one town, they always moved.

His apology caught her off guard, most would poke and prod until they found what they were looking for. The people here at the school just kept them off kilter. They had become so used to being disregarded that the thought of being accepted was unsettling.

Miroku remained still, sensing the rampage of emotions and discomfort. He realized that the two held serious level of distrust from what he wasn't sure but had a good idea of where it had stemmed from. Looking further and delving into her aura he saw a streak of pure black running through it. That was something he would put to back of his mind to research at a later time.

Nodding her head was the best she could do, if she opened her mouth to talk with him she wasn't sure what she would have said. But it seemed as though Miroku knew this already.

"Hey guys, let's go see Kaede so we can get some food into you." No sooner than Sango said this when both inu stomachs growled.

Smiling Yuriye walked to Kagome and grabbed her arm, "Sure, I'm starving and though Kagome won't admit it she is too."

Sango couldn't help but laugh when Kagome nudged Yuriye in the side jokingly.

"I can admit that I'm hungry, it's natural to be hungry after sleeping for a week and a rough sparring." Kagome tried to keep a straight face but a smirk was evident on her face.

Miroku noticed how easily Sango seemed to get along with the inu, not know what she had in common with the two he let it go and figured whatever it was it truly tied them one another.

Following Sango out the door everyone paused as she locked her door. They followed as she led the way to the stairwell in silence.

Walking down the stairs and out the door on the first floor, they continued until they walked out the door into the courtyard. Immediately the talk in the courtyard stopped again and all the attention focused on the silver inu, many of the faces seemed to have fallen.

"Sango what is going on, why are they staring?" Miroku said curiously.

Before Sango had a chance to answer, Kagome spoke up, "They want to see my back, as I passed through earlier, part of my shirt was missing and everyone got a view of my back. Everyone in the courtyard saw my scars. So I assume those who were there have told others about it." Kagome voice was as cold as ice; she knew that by the end of the day almost everyone would know about her scars. One of her favorite things to wear was tank tops and those exposed her shoulders.

Kagome continued to walk through the courtyard; Sango and Miroku were stunned by the change in her demeanor. Yuriye followed Kagome knowing that her constant mood swings where normal part of a self preservation method. When she became nervous or scared she turned on her "ice voice".

Yuriye turned around and waved at Sango, "Are you guys coming?"

Sango snapped out of her confusion and started to follow Kagome and Yuriye. At the same time she grabbed the front of Miroku's robes and started to drag him along.

Walking for about twenty minutes they finally made it back to the front of the lake. No one had said anything since Kagome's remark.

Kagome was still thinking she knew that if they stayed here many would ask questions about who they were and where they came from. She wasn't sure she was ready to talk about their past. In time they might be able to but if they had to talk immediately she wouldn't be able to.

As the medical wing came into view Kagome started to feel her nerves calm down. She had become so used to running from trouble and problems that facing them almost cause her to have a panic attack. Kagome followed as Sango took the lead and shown them to Kaede's office.

"The meeting shouldn't take that long, afterwards we can get lunch. But after that I have to head to the dojo to practice, you guys can come along or walk around." Sango would have skipped practice but knew Kaede would be upset.

Kagome nodded at this, she would ask Yuriye what she would like to do later.

Walking into the building they followed Sango down the hall till they reached a plain looking wooden door. Kagome and Yuriye heard voices behind the door but they were very muffled.

After Sango gently knocked on the door the voices went silent. Feet could be heard shuffling towards the door. Kaede opened the door and ushered in the two inu. Nodding at Sango she closed the door without speaking.

Sango knew that what she had to say both Miroku and herself had already heard. Leaning against the opposite wall Sango slid down the wall to sit on the floor. She didn't think it would take long for Kaede to talk with them.

As Kagome and Yuriye entered the room both noticed a youkai aura in the room. Kagome's back stiffened when she recognized the aura. Looking towards the window and off to the side stood Sesshoumaru. Kagome wondered what he was doing here, if they were going to be thrown out because of the altercation at the lake.

Kaede noticed the nervousness in Kagome's aura. 'So they have already met, Sesshoumaru is still living up to his reputation.'

"Kagome, this is Sesshoumaru. He is the student that carried you away from the field. You told me you wanted to speak with him when the opportunity arose." Kaede knew in her mind this was going to end one of two ways, politely or very rudely.

Kagome's eyes slightly widened at the knowledge, this arrogant ass had carried her. Great now she would have to swallow her pride to thank him.

"Thank you Sesshoumaru for carrying me to this compound. I know you had no knowledge of who I was, we would have likely died if left back in that field. You have my sincerest thanks."

"Hn. It is of no consequence and least of all out of concern for you. I was merely following orders."

Kagome's mouth dropped open. Did he just totally blow off her? That arrogant jerk, he did. Kagome looked at Kaede so she won't blow her cap.

"You arrogant insensitive bastard." Kagome hissed, while turning to face him.

Kagome could feel the rage building in her veins. She forced her claws into her palms to try and force herself to concentrate on the pain. She couldn't believe the arrogance of the demon in front of her. The pain had started to help but his next comment had her on her braking point.

"Only those strong enough should survive, it's of no consequence to me whether you are able to fend off a simple attack. Weak alphas cause weak packs." Sesshoumaru could smell the blood coming from where her claws punctured her hands.

Kagome ripped her claws from her palms and cracked her knuckles, small hissing sounds could be heard soon after. A royal blue liquid was leaking from her nails; it looked like water at first sight. But soon the small drops of liquid began to bubble and melt the floor; the smell of foxgloves permeated the air. Kagome tilted her head down so her bangs covered her eyes.

When Kagome's head snapped up her eyes were leaking red. It seemed like the red and white of her eyes were dancing. Pupils were starting to dilate and become solid lines. Kagome felt her beast fighting to come to the surface. Kagome barely contained her rage, it was at its peak and she wanted blood on her claws, hands twitching in anticipation.

Yuriye knew that Sesshoumaru had dealt a very low blow; on top of that he had no knowledge of their history or of what the fight meant. She didn't dare move for fear of setting off her alpha.

"And how would you know the pressures of an alpha, when you are only a beta? You, who still take orders, cannot know the pressure of life or death!" Kagome sneered, thinking it was a low blow. If he was willing to push she would push right back. "You who can't know what it's like to have the blood of your pack mate on your hands!"

Kagome's eyes widen when the last comment had left her mouth, she had not meant to reveal that small amount of information.

Turning to face Yuriye she noticed that the room remained silent.

"An honorable and wise leader is trained for and knowledgeable of the position for which they will one day assume. This is so that the day they are to assume the role of leader they will be effective and efficient. It is no wonder you regard the position of beta as you do." He shot a glance toward Yuriye and looked back at Kagome. "For you to have the esteemed honor of being an alpha, in name only may I add, look at where it has gotten you. You have nothing, so your pack has nothing. You are a pauper, living off of the charity of others. You are a weak and foolish alpha, one who relies on you is no better." Sesshoumaru sneered, quickly glancing towards Yuriye with the last statement directed at her. He then turned his attention back to her alpha, "This has been made painfully obvious by the statement you, yourself, have made. I do not, nor should anyone, reward weak leadership with pity or praise." The gall of this stray, he had better things to do.

Yuriye made to grab Kagome at the last comment; Kagome would kill anyone who insulted her pack mate. But she noticed that Kagome wasn't fighting to get at Sesshoumaru.

"You are nothing like your father... You judge yet you know nothing..." Kagome's eyes no longer held any red instead running down her face were tears of blood. Kagome grabbed one of Yuriye's forearms and led her to the door, "I will come back later Kaede and talk with you then." Kagome saw Kaede nod, then walked out the door.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12: Break-Down

Kaede was extremely upset at how Sesshoumaru treated the new inu. He had never truly tried to get to know any of the student body, but it seemed as though he was purposely trying to make the silver inu feel unwelcomed. She wondered at what Kagome transpired between the two.

"I take it you two had words prior to this meeting?" Kaede needed to know what was going on between these two.

"Yes Sensei." Sesshoumaru not needing to hear what she was going to say, he already knew. At the moment he was more disturbed by the rogue pair knowing of his father. Not many had that distinction, especially if he talked to them about his family.

"I will only say this once Sesshoumaru. You are not to go after Kagome to find out how she knows your father. She will tell us her story in her own time…" Kaede never got to finish her statement.

*****

Yuriye knew that this bump would make getting settled in a lot harder. Kagome had a knack for pissing off the wrong people. But she was also surprised that Kagome remembered the youkai that had released them from the detention center.

He had often told them stories about his family to try and distract them from the pain.

But in another way she knew that pissing off Sesshoumaru was not the way to go. He could make their life a living hell here. As soon as they were out the door they saw Sango standing and her aura was crackling with anger.

Both inu realized that Sango and Miroku must have heard everything. Yuriye noticed Sango's look changed as soon as she saw the blood on Kagome's face. Looking towards Kagome hands, Yuriye noticed that both of them had blood from where her claws pierced her palms. There was also blood coming from her nails on both hands and on her forearm.

"What happened Kagome? Why are you bleeding? Kaede never allows students to attack one another unless supervised in the dojos. Why would she allow someone to strike you?" Sango was getting ready to barge into the room when she heard Kagome's broken voice.

"No one attacked me Sango, please calm down. The blood you see is simply because I dug my nails into my palms. And if you could take Yuriye to lunch I would appreciate it, I find myself without an appetite. I'm going to head back to my room. I'm sure Yuriye probably would like to watch you fight." Kagome's voice was barely audible as blood tears continued to run down her face.

Yuriye knew that while it sounded like Kagome was making suggestions she was trying to sound polite. Yuriye knew that the tears running down her face came from the pure pain of Kagome's soul. It was almost physically painful for Yuriye to see Kagome withdrawing into herself.

Kagome turned away from the small group looking at her she just wanted to run again. At this point in time she was sure that Yuriye would leave if she asked but she refused to allow the prick that much power over them. She had meant what had said, he was nothing like his father.

After seeing Sesshoumaru at the lake memories that had long since been buried started to come back to her mind. Kagome was having small flashbacks of a tall male with snow white hair in a high pony tail; he had a single jagged blue stripe on each check. His eyes were a honey colored, the same as Sesshoumaru but with warmth.

Walking down the hallway Kagome saw the bathroom from that morning and decided to wash the blood off her face and hands. Again she could start to feel the effects of her poison in her blood. Walking in she went to the sink and mirror tuning on the faucet Kagome tried to avoid looking in the mirror, she knew that she wouldn't be able to handle the sight.

Kagome watched the blood slowly mix with the water and swirl down the drain. She knew that she would have to wash the blood off her face and she would have to look in the mirror but she wasn't sure if she could handle the sight. Looking down at her shirt she noticed that she had managed to keep the blood off it. Looking straight into the mirror Kagome became disgusted with her reflection.

Sango, Yuriye and Miroku started to walk down the hall when they all heard a shout and a large crash. Immediately behind them, Kaede's door opened and both Sesshoumaru and Kaede walk out.

"What was that noise?" Kaede was worried that a fight had broken out in the hallway. She was already in a foul mood from dealing with Sesshoumaru's attitude.

Sesshoumaru and Yuriye started to notice that the scent of blood was becoming much stronger. Yuriye's eyes widen when she noticed it was Kagome's.

"Kagome!!" Yuriye started to panic the amount of blood had at least doubled, she also recognized the scream as Kagome's. Running down the hall to the bathroom she stopped when she opened the door.

She was found trembling on her knees with glass surrounding her, sobs were racking her body so she was having trouble breathing. Glass was sticking out of her right fist.

Yuriye wanted to go to her alpha but wasn't sure of how to calm her down. She knew that Kagome wasn't in the right state of mind and could attack her without meaning to. She heard Sango's and Miroku's gasp at the sight before them. She could see Kagome shaking not only from her crying but from the pain of fighting her instincts. Kagome wanted to run, no Kagome instincts were yelling for her to run. But she was fighting, it was taking everything out of her but Kagome was fighting.

"Disgusting." Turning her head, Yuriye saw Sesshoumaru sneering, but the crunch of glass made Yuriye turn to face her alpha.

Yuriye had to grab her alpha and restrain her from going after Sesshoumaru.

Kagome could feel the instinct to run pull at her, "How dare you pass judgment on those whose history you have no knowledge of? You say I don't have the training to be an alpha, you are correct. I have never received the honor of beginning formal training to fight. But you also know the pack laws; you know what those laws entail. I was a beta like you, but leadership was thrust upon me during the worst of times. I have made do with what little experience available to me." Kagome was physically shaking; the urge to run at this point was almost unbearable.

Kagome was beyond livid, she was barely in control of herself and she was losing what little control she had. When she had seen her face in the mirror it reminded her of everything she had lost. She could see her family's faces flashing through her mind. The blood running down her face set her over the edge. Punching the glass she didn't realize what she had done until she fell to her knees and the glass fell around her.

Kagome knew he was right when Sesshoumaru had said she was untrained in the ways of an alpha, but she had been too young to start learning. And yet, to some degree it was not an excuse, others had relied on her and as a leader she failed them. Sesshoumaru's words were cruel and she had to continually remind herself that he was not his father. Nor was he the youkai his father had talked about. The instinct to flee right now was so tempting; she could feel the wind on her face. To run right now would be so easy, she wouldn't have to deal with this, or him. But that would allow the male in front of her to win and if nothing else she was too pig headed to allow him to win or let him think her a coward. Her legs ached to feel the blood pump through them, to feel free without any care or worries. She could definitely do without the added pressure to be perfect or worry of what others were saying about her behind her back.

Kagome could feel that her throat was sore; 'Did I scream?' looking around, she finally noticed the glass and she felt the blood on her hand. Looking at her fist she noticed the glass that was stuck in her hand but she couldn't feel the pain from it. 'That's weird I can feel that my throat is sore but my hand feels completely numb. Maybe I'm going numb again?'

Yuriye looked like she was on the edge of tears, she knew Kagome was unable to feel the glass sticking out of her hand by the look on her face. Slowly she moved forward until she could touch Kagome. When she sat down next to Kagome the glass crunched under her. Kagome's eyes flew up to meet her own emerald eyes.

Slowly she reached out and grabbed Kagome's hands. Gently, she started to remove the glass shards, picking each of them out of her skin. It took close to five minutes to retrieve all of the shards and to make sure she got them all, in the end she got them all.

"I can't feel it Yuriye, I can't feel any pain again." Kagome voice broken, the obvious pain in it caused the humans to flinch.

Yuriye grabbed her and hugged her closely to her chest. She knew that only time would help her alpha out. It was the only thing that would help Kagome out. Not running from the pain and any conflict would slowly drain Kagome of her energy. Not following your basic instincts could be very draining. Right now all she wanted to do was attack Sesshoumaru, but as well as it not being a very wise decision, it wouldn't do any good.

Looking back at the door, Yuriye noticed that the asshole was still staring, "Are you happy now? Are you happy that you can point out all the flaws of an alpha that never had any training? The same training she was too young to begin; that I'm sure you are going through. That she has to learn everything by trial and error. She has given everything she has to keep us safe, feed, and try to always keep us sheltered. She got us away from the corrupted government that we lived under. Moving every couple of weeks to try and keep us safe, from being judge for being high class youkai without a home or a name you can stand there and stare but you know what the meaning of blood tears are. You say we have nothing, but we have each other and our honor. That is a lot more then what you can say." Snarling she finished.

Kagome smiled knowing that Yuriye would rather hit the bastard but knew better. She wasn't threatened by allowing her beta to talk, most alphas refused to allow this but she would. Both of them were very opinionated and she refused to silence Yuriye's opinion.

Slowly Kagome started to get up; maybe if she laid down, the urge to run would go away. She also wanted to cleanse herself but she would deal with it later. She noticed that everyone was still staring at her when she got up. As she looked at Kaede she noticed that Kaede looked upset.

"I'm sorry about the mirror. I will find a way to pay for it. I promise." Kagome finished in a small voice. She really wasn't sure what made her punch the glass, but it was probably a combination of anger at Sesshoumaru, the urge to run and the sight of her tears.

"It's alright Kagome. You should go to lunch with the others though. We will talk later." Kaede wasn't mad about the mirror; she was more worried about what Kagome meant when she had said she couldn't feel the pain.

"I don't feel like eating right now. I'm just going to go lie down for little while." Kagome could feel her energy being drained as they talked. She did have to eat but at this point in time it would just be thrown up.

Walking out of the bathroom Kagome brushed by Sesshoumaru. The need to run came back full force as she passed by Sesshoumaru, her instincts were yelling at her. But she was determined to stay and give Yuriye a home, but she would be lying if she said she didn't want one too. She wanted to give Yuriye everything they had lost all those years ago.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13: Blood Tears

Yuriye could only watch as Kagome brushed by everyone. She wanted to follow, but knew Kagome needed the space right now and needed to rest. It was sometimes painful to watch Kagome take the brunt of the disgrace; the blame for having no land, having no name, or having no home. Kagome also took the majority of the beatings, stoning, and the burdening verbal abuse.

Living in a culture where names and honor are upheld above all else, having no last name was shameful. Many people looked down at them for this and it was mostly youkai that treated them the worst. However, it made it almost impossible for anyone to trace them that way.

Having no land didn't bother them; the land they were entitled to, they didn't want. It was stained by too much blood of the Artic Fangs and Inferno Claws, Kagome and Yuriye's original packs, along with their own.

Many times if they tried to buy any supplies, they were over-charged. Since they were wanderers, money was hard to come by. It was difficult to get the basics, and new weapons were completely out of the question.

"Yuriye, what is the meaning of blood tears?" Sango's voice broke through Yuriye's thoughts. Looking around, Yuriye noticed that Kaede had left and so had Sesshoumaru.

"Not here. Let's walk to lunch, and I will explain on the way." Yuriye needed to get away from the scent of her alpha's blood; it was slowly making her angrier. Right now, all she wanted to do was go after Sesshoumaru. He had no right to judge them.

Kagome was right on one point; he was nothing like his father. At that particular moment, she couldn't remember his name; the pair refused to talk about the detention center. He had been a very honorable man and had never judged them, only got them out of the hell they had been living in.

After she was finally out in the fresh air, Yuriye finally felt free to talk.

"Have either of you ever heard about blood tears before?" Yuriye asked. She needed to know where to start her explanation.

"No." Neither could ever recall any teachings about blood tears.

"It's a rare thing to see, and it's rare for a reason. Blood tears, some say, are proof that we have a soul. We can cry just like everyone else, we feel pain, we love. But when a youkai cries tears of blood, it means the pain is literally killing us. The pain comes from the soul, and it's a physical manifestation of the pain. We also become numb to all outside pain; that's why Kagome started to panic. When we can't feel pain, we panic. It's a natural stimulus for us. It allows us to know if something is wrong; it also allows us to know our limits." Yuriye knew that not many youkai could understand the physical pain caused by blood tears; no human would _ever_ be able to understand.

"What do you mean the pain literally kills you?" Sango couldn't wrap her mind around that. Did that mean that Kagome was dying?

"I mean that if Kagome can't regain pain sensation, it can kill her. She won't know someone hurts her or if she hurts herself by accident." Yuriye had a distant look in her eyes. "She wouldn't be able to feel anything."

"Why is it such a rare occurrence?" Miroku could understand the danger of not being able to feel pain, but he couldn't figure out why it was so rare.

"It's rare not because we are physically built stronger or because we can't love. It's a scar on the soul; some say it's a streak of black that mars the aura. I know some can see the colors in our aura, mostly those who possess holy ki. It has to be something that would cause you to want to die. " Yuriye stopped and looked at Sango and Miroku. "What I'm telling you can't be told to anyone. The only reason I'm telling you is because I want to believe you aren't like the others here. You don't look like you get the thrill from gossip. I know you heard everything Kagome said in Kaede's office. But that is her story to tell, I won't say anymore about it. But I will tell you this; if I hear anything about what was said here, I won't hesitate to take revenge. If that means we have to leave and run again, so be it."

Both Sango and Miroku heard the threat in Yuriye's voice. They knew that she was being truthful. They also knew that by disclosing this information, she was not only putting herself on the line with Kagome, she was putting Kagome's reputation in jeopardy. For a beta to do this, it was very risky; the alpha could kill the beta for this, but it seemed as though Kagome and Yuriye had a much different relationship then most.

No one had noticed that they had stopped walking, but the sound of laughter broke Yuriye out of her spell. She knew she might have said too much, but Sango and Miroku didn't gossip or take part in the low whispers that seemed to fly around here. Maybe because Sango was also an orphan, she understood the pressures of being alone. She understood what it was like to lose everything that meant the world to you. Not possessions, but people; the people who loved you and took care of you.

It seemed as though Miroku had just come at the wrong time. He had no knowledge of them, and it was natural to be curious about new people. He just had the worst timing for asking questions. He also jumped to the same conclusions that most did and that thinking Kagome was lying about her scars. It was human nature to be repulsed by imperfection. However, youkai were proud beings, and scars just meant that you were able to survive; something to always be proud of.

"We won't say anything, I promise. But what can we do to help Kagome out?" Sango's voice held nothing but honest concern.

"Nothing, it will just take time. It seems old wounds were reopened, and some had never healed. She just needs time and space. But I don't think Kagome will need nearly as much time as before. We also don't have to worry about rogue youkai coming after us. This time we have a safe haven." Yuriye smiled as she looked at Sango. She knew that this time they were no longer alone.

*****

Kagome had left the building as fast as she could. Once she was out in the open, she started to run to the back side of the lake where they had rested and waited for Sango. She didn't want people to see her and the blood on her face.

Once she had reached the rock, she sat down and looked at her reflection. Blood marred her face; she scooped up water and splashed it to clean off the blood. Once her face was clean, she relaxed for a few minutes. She started to get up to walk back to her room when voices stopped her.

"Hey, have you seen the new students? Well, one of them has horrid scars marking her back." Kagome could tell they were human by their smell, and besides, if they were youkai, they would have smelled her.

"No way!! Really, what do they look like? Do you know how she got them?" The second voice was high-pitched and nasally.

"They are nasty. They are jagged and have a pinkish color. You would think she would try and hide them, but she didn't even try. She walked by as though she was better than everyone else. But I heard she got them by falling down a cliff…" As the voices started to get farther away, Kagome realized that their stay had already gotten a lot harder.

Not only had she pissed off another high class demon, but she received confirmation that the rumors had already started. She knew that they would just get worse, and once the truth got out, all hell would break loose. The humans would cause a lot of trouble, she could tell; most here loved gossip, it seemed. Getting up from her place near the lake, Kagome started walking back to her room.

While the walk wasn't long, it helped her to keep her cool. They had run for so long, it seemed almost ingrained in her. She could feel herself becoming tense and stressed and knew she needed to calm down. She also knew if she got into a fight, she wouldn't feel any pain and wouldn't be able to stop because of it.

Kagome personally understood the meaning of blood tears. Many had told her it was proof she had a soul, which she thought was crazy. Every living being had a soul. Some just thought theirs was more important, more pure or more wholesome than a youkai's. Kagome knew her soul could never be completely pure, but did that mean she was damned?

She could only hope that she could redeem herself and make up for her mistakes. She had a lot to make up for, not only with Yuriye but also for Miyuki, the true reason for her blood tears. Her pup, her life, her everything, even if she wasn't of her blood or body. The reason the black wolf tribe had started to hunt them, the reason for the bad blood between them.

Shaking her head, she really didn't want to think about it, and she could feel tears running down her face again. Lifting her hand to wipe them off, she noticed that they were normal water tears, no longer were they blood. Looking up she noticed the trees thinning and couldn't wait to lie down. The exhaustion was starting to settle in; most of it was the physical pain from the blood tears. She needed to get some sleep before she decided to attack the bastard Sesshoumaru. She was still on the edge of going after him.

Seeing the courtyard almost empty helped Kagome's mood greatly. The only ones in the courtyard were youkai, and they weren't paying any attention to her. Walking into the building she turned left and headed straight to the stairwell heading up four flights of stairs. Once she emerged, she was extremely happy to see room 400. Taking her key out, she opened her door and felt relieved. Looking around, she felt right at home, she also felt all the stress of the day catch up with her.

Moving all her clothes off the bed and into her drawers, she laid down once that small task was done. Shutting her eyes, Kagome hoped to see nothing but black, but instead she saw a young pup about seven years old. She had long inky black hair that stopped at the middle of her back, white was streaked throughout. Her bright orange eyes and smile seemed to mock her. Her single smooth black markings brought out her eyes and high cheek bones. She was dressed in a blue tank top with black jeans, the last thing she had ever worn. The markings on her wrist and even her face and clothes were without the blood stains she remembered.

"Okaa-san," her beautiful voice rang out. But the beautiful image soon became ghastly, blood covered her body slowly, and her smile became a look of pain and fear.

Opening her eyes Kagome noticed that she was once again crying blood tears, "Miyuki, I'm so sorry, baby girl! I'm sorry that I failed you…."

*****

Sesshoumaru was at his wit's end; not only had the stray bought up his father, Kaede had restricted him from going after the silver one. He needed to know how she had met or even _knew_ his father.

Why would his father talk to a couple of strays? Their blood held no standing that he could find. Yes, both had the markings of upper class demons, but he could not recall any bloodlines with those particular markings.

He had been taken back by the blood tears; no rogue demon would shed them. He was slightly baffled at the effect of losing a pack member had on them.

But what she gave away from one little statement could help him to track them. Yuriye had stated that they lived under a corrupt government, and while there were many governments currently corrupt, not many segregated demons.

Sesshoumaru headed towards the library once again but this time he had much better information to search for. And Kaede had never mentioned anything about not talking to his father about the two. He could question his father to whatever end he wished; Kaede authority had no influence there. Classes would be over in two weeks, and he had already made plans to stay at the school for the summer. He would have plenty of uninterrupted time to make good use of the reference facilities there. His father would pick up his half-brother, and he would figure out the secrets that the inu were keeping.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14: Finding Truths and Meeting Brothers

Sesshoumaru was determined to find some type of information. He would not leave the library until he found something; he needed to have some information before he talked with his father. He would not waste his father's time by being unprepared.

He knew that his father had only been to one war zone in the last 150 years. And the two strays couldn't be much older then 110 at the most.

Sesshoumaru remembered when his father had left to help end the American War. It was one of the worst cases of corrupted government in hundreds of years. There were close to 2 million demons that were killed outright for simply being what they were born.

Going straight for a book written by a survivor, he quickly found a passage that was deeply disturbing:

_Over a millenarian ago demons and humans came to an understanding realizing that if they didn't stop the fighting between the two, they would kill each other to the point of extinction. So treaties were drafted so each side, youkai and humans, would feel comfortable. Both sides weren't happy but peace lasted for hundreds of years while new countries where built. In some countries human and youkai lived peacefully Japan and Europe are two of the best examples. But in some, like the Americas, fighting between the humans and youkais continued to escalate. _

_Soon those counties asked for help to resolve the fighting. It took over five hundred years but soon peace also found a root. For the next five hundred years to the outside world all would seem well. Even to its people peace seemed to reign over all people. _

_As the world advanced and humans started to advance in technology, many youkai chose to follow the old teaching. Sword play and hand to hand combat was still their choice of defense. Youkai weren't ignorant of the advancement of not only weapons but medicine as well. They just chose to follow their ancestor's teachings._

_But in the dark shadows, there were humans believed that youkai had far too many freedoms and that they should be limited. Soon small movements began in the 1970's such that humans were becoming subservient to the youkai. Humans started to gather mikos and monks in secret so they empower their movement, hoping to gain more popularity as they went. Slowly more and more humans used random acts of violence as propaganda, stating that youkais would use their superior senses against the human population. At first many wouldn't listen, they sill believed in the treaties._

_Youkai were not ignorant to the fact that humans were becoming skittish and so they allowed these small changes, they figured if it made the humans more compliant and less violent towards youkai then it was an acceptable course of action. Soon though the movements where gaining more support in certain parts of the country. In the south and west they were gaining more popularity, youkai were starting to feel the pressure. They soon started to move towards the east and northern parts of the country._

_ Propaganda was slowly getting worse. Soon youkai were being banned from certain places, restaurants, malls, we even had curfews that wouldn't allow them out past a certain time. If you were caught punishments were severe, tacking devices would be attached. Of course the youkai councils started to fight back saying the human had taken too many liberties when it came to changing laws, but they would use these taped sessions and twist them. Far too late did youkai realize that the humans had gained so much support and too much power._

_The humans declared war on the youkai in the year 2007. But the problem was that the human had recruited so many mikos and monks, that youkai never had a chance. Detention camps sprang up, at first youkai weren't sure what was happening in these camps but knew it couldn't be any good. Soon youkai were trying to escape and travel out side of North America._

_Youkai studied modern warfare with guns ands technology, but chose to still stick to their ancestor's teachings. Fighting between youkai had been settled by the swords ever since the first teachings. For the most part humans didn't interfere with the old teachings. So when the war started the mikos and monk had followed the old teachings. They mostly fought with staffs, swords, and bow and arrows. This the youkai could fight but when the humans would use guns and bullets it cold pierce the heart much easier. Youkai may be able to heal quickly, but even youkai can't survive a bullet to the heart or the head._

_We were to learn that those killed on site were the lucky ones; any that were sent to the detention centers could only wish to die later._

Sesshoumaru knew he had found what he was looking for, quickly glancing at the other books around him he grabbed several and proceeded to check each of them out. He knew he had finals to study for but the next two weeks classes were only half days.

*****

Yuriye knew that Kagome needed time to calm down and allow time for her instincts time to adjust. It would take a long time for Kagome's instincts to not run, to settle down. Every youkai had the fight or flight instinct but for Kagome and herself the run instinct had become so permanently ingrained that they almost never fought it if they didn't have to. Part of that had happened after Kagome lost Miyuki, even after 5 years the pain for Kagome seemed to be fresh.

Walking Yuriye noticed she could smell some delicious food. But then again any food at this point would smell good. She could smell several kinds of meats and fish and fresh vegetables.

"The cafeteria is the building next to the medical wing. It is about a five minute walk behind it, it has just about everything anyone could want. It has fresh meats for the youkai students and cooked meat for the human students. You will probably want fresh meat; don't be afraid of eating it in front of us. We have several friends that are youkai and we have become accustomed to the site and smell of fresh meat." Sango knew that new student's especially young youkai would separate themselves from others during meals believing that they would offend the humans at the school.

Sango knew that Yuriye would most likely try and avoid the food that her body needed to heal. She had to admit she had problems at first being around fresh meat but after a couple of months she had gotten used to it.

Soon the cafeteria came into view and Yuriye's stomach couldn't help but growl at the smell of fresh food. She knew that with Sango and Miroku she would have avoided the fresh meat for fear of grossing them out. But if Sango said to not worry then she wouldn't, but she would have to warn Kagome about it also.

As soon as the small group entered the cafeteria the sounds of talking and clinking chopsticks stopped immediately. Yuriye noticed that everyone was staring at them; many faces held looks of curiosity but some held looks of contempt. Yuriye could feel the heat of the stares but refused to be looked down upon.

Yuriye couldn't help but stand straight with her head raised. Kagome had always said this was the best way to show others that you aren't afraid. Walking with your head down and shoulders slumped showed everyone that you were someone to walk over.

Yuriye was startled by a growl, she looked next to her and saw it came from Sango, very good for a human. Her eyes widen when she noticed this, 'Maybe she has been around youkai for far too long?'

Sango was becoming pissed again; she hated how students would harp on new students and often make them feel like outsiders. And while not everyone here did that it was in the human nature to be suspicious. Many of the youkai could be worse if you didn't have some sort of standing in the community you would be exiled. One thing that she had noticed about Kagome and Yuriye was they had never mentioned their last names, and this fact would spread like a wild fire.

Sango had noticed that Yuriye stood next to her straight back and her head raised. She was proud of the inu, she knew that standing proud and not allowing you're self to be walked on could be very hard. But is seemed that this was one point someone had drilled into Yuriye.

Smiling Sango continued to walk over towards the lines for the food. She quickly noticed that Yuriye looked a little overwhelmed with all the choices. It bothered her thinking that the two inus didn't eat properly. They were both skinny almost to the point of being unhealthy.

Sango knew that both of inu would have their pride put on the line while adjusting to the school. They were accepting handouts from strangers; they were being housed and also fed. Sango could remember when she had first arrived; she felt such shame for accepting the schools help. But she promised herself that she would help Kagome and Yuriye successfully adjust to the best of her abilities.

Yuriye looked at the selection of food, for her this was a buffet. Rice, fresh meats and cooked meats, fresh vegetables rounded out the selection. It would be the first time in a long time she could actually pick out what type of food she wanted to eat.

Smiling Yuriye followed Sango down the lines; Yuriye grabbed rice and some fresh meat. She knew that if she gorged on food she would make herself sick. Yuriye grabbed small portions, portions that were almost smaller than Sango's.

Looking back Sango noticed how little Yuriye was taking worried she spoke up, "Yuriye you can take as much food as you need, you don't have to take such small portions."

"I know Sango, but if I eat too much I will just make myself sicker. You have to realize that we are used to eating such small meals and most of the time they aren't the best. We almost never had the chance to buy fresh rice or vegetables; we ate mostly fresh meat when we could. Occasionally we had enough to make jerky, we could make that last for at least a month." Yuriye knew that it looked like she really wasn't eating but the food she has chosen was very rich in nutrients and t hat was more important then eating a lot.

After Yuriye had grabbed her food she followed Sango to a table that had a male half demon inu. She grew nervous as they got closer to him; she knew that while Kagome and she were full demons, they were strays so this half demon would be held in much higher regard. He also looked familiar but couldn't pin it at the moment.

He had white hair that went down to about his lower back, his warm amber eyes and scowl that looked like it had a permanent place on his face. From what she could see he was dressed in all red.

Inuyasha had noticed when the cafeteria went silent. He looked towards the door and saw Sango and Miroku but what caught his attention was the inu standing there as straight as his brother did on a normal day. He recognized her as one of the strays that Kaede had taken in.

In a way he felt sorry for them, he knew being a half demon was hard but his family name would be enough to protect him, them being strays were even worse off.

He had already heard rumors about the two of them. But what disturbed him were the rumors of scars on the silver inu. He couldn't think of anything that could scar a youkai off the top of his head. But he put those thoughts aside as Sango and Miroku approached his table he could smell the apprehension coming off the black inu. She also had a weird look on her face like she was trying to figure out a puzzle.

"Hey Inuyasha, do you mind if Yuriye joins us for lunch?" Sango asked but her tone of voice said that there would be pain if he disagreed. For the most part she knew that Inuyasha wouldn't judge, he knew what it was like to not be accepted for what he was.

"Whatever, I don't care if the wench wants to sit here." Inuyasha new that by Sango's tone that he really didn't have a choice, but he could also tell she had already had formed a connection with the new comer. This surprised him because Sango had very picky taste when it came to her companions.

Yuriye's left eye twitched when she heard Inuyasha call her a wench, but it took her a lot more to become angry. She always had the more even temper out of Kagome and her self. While Kagome had the will to fight and protect her temper would get to her at times. Yuriye's posture became stiffer as she sat down.

She knew that she couldn't just sneak away from Sango and go back to Kagome room to eat, plus Kagome wanted to be alone. Yuriye felt her mood quickly change back to being sad and slightly pissed.

She hated how Kagome wouldn't allow anyone to see her upset or to help her. Kagome shouldered all her emotions plus Yuriye's; Kagome told her it was her duty as her alpha. But all those emotions were slowly eating at her.

Everyone at the table could feel the shift of Yuriye's emotions, and those near at other tables were starting to feel nervous. Sango knew that most of the students would be very nervous about the new arrivals. She had to calm Yuriye down so the other students wouldn't look at her as a threat.

"What's wrong Yuriye?" Sango voice held only concern.

"Just thinking about Kagome, I'm worried but it's nothing new with us. It's going to take a while for us to get used to being here. I can feel the stares from the other students, I feel like there's a sign on my back that says 'Look a Stray'." Yuriye growled and many turned away from staring at her.

"You get used to it trust me, being different is hard here. After a while you become old news, though I must admit the rumors that are flying around might last through the summer break." Inuyasha knew what it was like to be the butt of the jokes and rumors. He knew that their stay would not only be hard but many here would never accept them.

Looking at Yuriye, Inuyasha noticed right away her emotional emerald eyes. Her long black hair and unusual orange highlights made her lightly sun kissed skin stand out. The mark in the middle of her forehead told others that she came from upper society but he didn't recognize the symbol. He could tell the clothes came from the school and she was still wearing fighting hakamas.

Yuriye could feel Inuyasha's eye on her, but the way he talked it seemed as though he knew what he was talking about. She knew that half breeds weren't uncommon and were no longer looked down upon but for many they still represented an uncommon union. Many still believed that youkai and human shouldn't mix.

Looking around while slowly eating Yuriye could see not only many types of youkai but also monks, mikos, and also demon slayers. She still couldn't believe that all these students could come together and get along, not after what Kagome and she lived through.

Watching Sango, Miroku, and Inuyasha teasing each other and laughing made her heart warm some. Just like when Kagome and she were at the lake it gave her hope for the first time in a very long time. Smiling she tried to pay attention to what they were talking about.

This was the beginning of a new life for Kagome and her self and she was going to make the best effort to start again.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15: Thunderstorm Meetings

The next two weeks seemed to fly by for everyone. Many students were looking forward to the end of the semester, and the two month brake they would receive.

Any student that was an orphan would stay on campus, but some of the older students also stayed. Many just wanted the excuse to stay away from their parents. In all about 20 students would stay, 15 of them were orphans.

Kagome was excited; most of the student population was leaving only those who were orphans were staying, and 5 students. But Kagome wasn't sure which students were staying the only one she knew for sure was Miroku.

Kagome had to admit she was beginning to like him, he just happened to have the worst timing. Especially when it came to asking personal questions, but now she could tell that he wasn't trying to be rude or accuse them of untruths. Plus seeing him getting smacked by Sango and every other human female helped put her into a good mood. He did have enough sense not to touch any of the female demons.

Waking up everyday in the same place and in a bed was very refreshing. They didn't have to take shifts to sleep or to keep watch any more, and having three meals a day helped them out tremendously. Both of them had gained some weight helping them to fill out their clothes.

Thanks to Kaede they had been able to get even more clothes and while they were still uncomfortable of accepting the weekly allowances it helped. They were able to buy some clothes from the school store; they had also ordered some clothes from a magazine from Tokyo. Neither of them could handle a trip into a large city.

Lying on her back, Kagome stared at the ceiling, she knew that today everyone was leaving including Inuyasha. She had been surprised when she had met him. Not only was he a half demon but he had a personality. She was saddened by the fact he was leaving for the summer but understood he wanted to spend time with his mother and father.

Kagome had been surprised by the fact he was Sesshoumaru's younger half brother. She knew that he had one but she would have never guessed he had such a personality. The stories that Tagaou had told them, gave them the impression that Inuyasha was about 20 years younger than Sesshoumaru. They had been shown pictures of Inuyasha's and Sesshoumaru's father and could now remember him.

Still staring at the ceiling Kagome smiled at the thought of having the next two months to them selves. Both had the time to truly meditate for the first time in years and could now hide their tails again. Not that they minded hiding their tails but it was much easier on the both of them to be one with their inner beasts.

Kagome couldn't help but smile, she still felt numb at times but her sense of feeling was coming back much faster than last time. She was finding it easier to be away from Yuriye also. At first any time they couldn't be near each other would almost cause Kagome to have panic attacks, but as in all things time could only help her out.

She knew that both of them were safe here, the rogue wolf pack wouldn't dare to intrude on another's territory. It was one of the things that Kagome and Yuriye took advantage of. They would run through others territory to get away from them, most of the time they didn't run into the owners but once in awhile they did. Most of the time they could talk their way out of the problem, it seemed as though the rogue pack had stepped on too many toes.

None would accept strays on to their lands but would often let them pass without problems.

'Oh well, it's in the past. We just have to say goodbye to Inuyasha today. Maybe we will be lucky and the asshole decided to go home also.' Laughing Kagome knew that their luck wasn't that good. In more ways than one she just wanted to stay in bed and not say goodbye to new acquaintances.

Though she was afraid of calling anyone a friend she knew that's where Sango, Miroku, and Inuyasha were heading very fast. It would be the first time in almost 80 years that they allowed anyone close, and it felt good.

Kagome knew that she couldn't stay in bed much longer; either Yuriye or Sango would start to pound on her door very soon. She had taken a shower the previous night so she just had to get up.

Sighing Kagome threw off the covers and walked to her closet, finding a pair of hakamas and a tank top she quickly shed her ripped up tank top and shorts. On her hips Kagome noticed the start of her final markings. The last set of stripes matching her face and her wrists that would mark her at the age ready to breed. Shaking her head Kagome continued to dress after fishing for her under garments.

She wanted to be comfortable and loved wearing the lose fitting hakamas that hung low on her hips while the tank top covered her back almost completely. The pants were black while her top was white, a beautiful contrast that fit her personality perfectly.

Kagome ran her nails through her hair making sure to get all the knots out. Soon though she was finished and the loud banging on her door made her jump. She could hear Sango's and Yuriye's muffled voices.

"Hey you better be up Kagome, we will break down the door if you're not up…" Opening the door Kagome had a scowl on her face.

"I'm up damn it; you guys don't have to wake up the entire floor you know! I'm glad today is the last day my poor neighbors would hate me other wise." Finishing Kagome couldn't keep the laughter out of her voice. Grabbing both girls arms she started to walk toward the stairwell.

"Are the boys going to meet us at the cafeteria or are they going to grab some bento boxes and meet us near the lake?" It had become a normal routine for everyone to meet for breakfast around either the lake or the cafeteria. Whoever got their first would grab the bento boxes.

"They should be meeting us at the lake Kagome," Yuriye voice sang back.

After breakfast was when most of the students were leaving, it would be sad to see Inuyasha leave but they still had Miroku to keep them entertained.

Walking down the stairs and outside Kagome smiled at the two in front of her arguing with each other, Kagome eye's sparkled with amusement. Everyday it was becoming easier to smile, easier to remember the good times. Though trying to think about what life was like before the war had broken out was almost impossible still.

She had been told it was a defense mechanism when she had been in the hospital. Kagome was now making new memories, and while she could never replace her childhood memories, the new memories were happy ones.

Closing her eyes Kagome enjoyed the fresh air outside; she could also smell the coming thunderstorm. The walk was peaceful but Kagome could hear the excited voices surrounding her. Many were talking about summer plans, some planned on visiting family while others planned on visiting friends from other schools.

"Hey it's going to rain later guys," Kagome voice leaked happiness, in a way she couldn't wait for the storm.

Kagome looked forward to the peace and quiet away from the other students. Kagome knew that she and Yuriye would be tested to see where their fighting skills were leveled, along with their hand to hand skills. They had some understanding of the local government but they avoided the large cities like they carried the plague.

Soon the peace was broken by the shouts of most of the student body. They could see Inuyasha and Miroku sitting down underneath one of the cherry trees they had the bento boxes. It had taken most of the two weeks for both inus to be able to finish a complete box because of the rich and very nutrient foods.

"Keh, I just hope it waits until after I leave to start raining. I don't want to drag my shit through the rain." Inuyasha voice was his usual gruff.

"When are you leaving? The rain will probably start in a couple of hours so if you're here until then, you are out of luck. Is the puppy afraid to walk in the rain and get his ears wet?" Kagome teased and that got everyone laughing even Inuyasha. Yuriye and herself had learned to use the rain to their advantage over the years, it erased their scent as they ran away from the black wolves.

Kagome watched the others as they ate and talked, and while their small group would lose one member for the next couple of months, they would be reunited after the summer break. Kagome had a smile that reached her eyes and made them truly glow.

Not paying attention to the others Kagome started to get up to return the bento box to the cafeteria she fell to the side when something small ran into her.

"I'm going to …," Kagome growled as she turned and saw she small girl from two weeks ago. Rin; Kagome believed was her name.

"Hello Kagome! How are you? I'm sorry I ran into you again. I was just heading to see Kaede; she wants to talk with me." Rin's smile and laughter cause Kagome to start laughing.

"It's ok Rin, just try to not make this our only way of meeting. And I'm alright and you better hurry up and meet Kaede you wouldn't want to be late." Kagome knew that Kaede liked punctuality and if she let it happen, Rin could talk for an hour straight.

"Ok, I just have one last question Kagome. Is that ok?" Rin was still bouncing in place.

Looking at Rin it made Kagome laugh it seemed as though she had limitless energy. "Of course Rin, ask away."

"Why does everyone call you a stray? What does stray mean?" Rin's voice held nothing but true curiosity.

Everyone in the immediate area stiffened not only the small group but any youkai in the area. They knew it was a rude slang, an insult that was meant to hurt the one being described.

Kagome knew that Rin was too young to understand that the words were meant to harm, meant to make the person feel like an out cast. She also wouldn't lie to the young pup, lying to her would spread ignorance and she didn't want Rin to think it was appropriate to call others by this name.

Kneeling down in front of Rin Kagome reached out to Rin so they could look into each others eyes. "Rin it is a mean way of saying that I have no family or no home. You should never call anyone that; it's a way to make youki like me feel unwanted. And polite little pups don't want to be rude."

"So you are an orphan like me? Does that mean I'm a stray too? Is Yuriye and Sango a stray too? Why…" Rin never got to finish her thought because Kagome broke in.

"NO, you are not a stray! Yuriye and Sango are not strays either, and I'm not. And yes we are orphans; we have lost our families and those who loved us. But that doesn't mean that we don't have others that care for us. You have Kaede, and the other orphans here. Yuriye and I have each other but it seems as though we are starting to have others care for us also. So please don't listen to them when they call us strays, and please don't ever call anyone else that."

Kagome couldn't keep the emotions out of her voice. She knew what the others were saying but she wouldn't allow an innocent pup to spread any hatred. But Looking at Rin she noticed the tears in her eyes.

"Rin, what is wrong?" Kagome couldn't understand what happened to cause Rin to tear up.

Rin threw herself at Kagome and start to cry, "I'm sorry, I'm sorry I didn't mean to hurt you. I didn't understand what they were calling you." Rin continued to sob into Kagome's tank top.

"Rin look at me," Kagome took Rin's chin in her hand being careful of her claws. "Rin you did nothing wrong, nothing! I would rather you ask me what something means than not. There is nothing wrong with knowing what something means, especially if you don't understand what it is. You didn't understand what stray meant you didn't ask to hurt me so it is ok. Don't ever be afraid to ask a question if you don't know the answer. Now give me a big smile and run along to Kaede, you don't want to be late." Kagome gently wiped the tears off of Rin's face, giving her a bright smile.

Smiling Rin's bubbly personality came right back once she realized that she hadn't hurt anyone. "Ok, I promise I won't call anyone a stray. Have a nice day Kagome and thank you for answering my questions." Rin bowed to Kagome and ran towards the medical building. Many of those that were younger were being reassigned for the summer so they were closer to the teachers that lived here year round.

Kagome's smile soon faded into a sad smile. She knew what the whispers were behind her back, the rumors that surrounded their past. Slowly a lone tear escaped her silver eye and streak her check. She allowed it drop to the ground where it joined the blood from her clenched fist. She was getting sick of being called a stray and was glad just about everyone was leaving.

"Kagome…," Yuriye had got up when she smell the blood and tears. Slowly Yuriye wrapped her arms around Kagome and rested her head in between Kagome shoulders blades. Yuriye wished she could take away the pain and the rumors but she couldn't. But she could stand by her and support her alpha no matter what.

A clap of thunder jarred the two inu out of their thoughts. Looking to the sky Kagome and Yuriye noticed the thick black clouds rolling in much faster than they had expected. Both inu felt the static in the atmosphere; the storm that was coming was going to be a big one.

At the sound of thunder the others quickly grabbed the bento boxes which were now empty. No one had noticed the clouds that quickly came and started to cover the blue sky and dim the light.

Inuyasha's nose twitched with the smell of blood looking to Kagome he noticed the blood dripping from her clenched hands. He knew how hard it was being different, but the two inus in front of him had it ten times worse. They had no one to stand up for them and no name. He heard the rumors and lies, and while he didn't know what their story was, he was sure that the stories going around weren't the truth.

Miroku and Sango stopped when they noticed Inuyasha not moving. As Sango looked towards Kagome and Yuriye she wished there was something she could do to stop the rumors. She could see the pain in Kagome's stance and how Yuriye wanted to help Kagome take some of the burden. But Kagome wouldn't allow her too; she was stubborn and wanted to keep Yuriye out of the wolves den (so to speak).

As the thunder grew louder neither inu moved from their spot. The air remained warm and the wind started to whip their hair around. Soon small rain drops started to fall but picked up into a down pour and still they just stood their.

Yuriye let go of Kagome and stepped back slowly and raised her face to the rain. Looking back once Yuriye let go of her Kagome turned to face Yuriye and also raised her face to the rain.

As the rain drenched both inu Sango watched as they started to laugh. It sounded almost foreign to her Kagome laughing so pure. It showed a truly innocent side to Kagome that Sango would have thought long stripped from her.

But just as sudden as her laughter started it stopped dead and Kagome's eyes widen. Yuriye had also stopped and stared behind where Sango stood.

Kagome stopped dead when she saw the man standing behind Sango. A clap of thunder made Kagome jump, she could feel the walls she had built up over the years start to fall. It had taken her years to build them up but all it took for them fall was the man standing out in front of her: Tagaou Takahashi.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16 Two Views of One Nightmare

As Kagome stood there staring at the man that had released them from hell, the memories came rushing back and she fell to her knees.

_Her arms hurt the shackles cutting her forearms and wrists. The back of her legs now held whip marks preventing her from standing. Her right shoulder was dislocated and the weight of her body hanging from it made the pain excruciating. It had been threes day of constant whipping; no longer did they ask questions, the goal was to brake her. Lifting her head, Kagome looked at Yuriye, she was still chained and forced to watch Kagome's torture._

_Rain had started to fall almost 4 days ago and it seemed as though the sky continued to weep for the two, shackled and beaten but they had yet to be broken. _

_Kagome saw blood running from the cuffs attached to Yuriye's wrists and the collar on her neck. The rain wasn't helping; it was causing the metal to chafe their skin raw. No longer did they hear the gravelly voice of the commanders barking out questions, instead rumors spread that foreign demons had finally decided to intervene, after three years in this hell. _

_The camp was in total disarray the miko that had carried out her whipping had stopped about 30 minutes ago. Looking down she could see strips of her skin from her back. She could only imagine what her back truly looked like. Kagome had tears running down her face she was starting to feel that their luck had finally run out._

_Soon though orders were to immediately evacuate the detention camp, all youkai were to be left behind. Kagome could hear everyone scrambling to leave. She could barely hear a loud explosion at the front gate behind her, but she had all most no energy left. Her sight had become fuzzy and a ring of black had surrounded the edge of her vision for almost 2 days._

_Kagome wasn't sure how time had passed till Yuriye had passed out, but she could barely see or hear anything around her. She could feel the rain pounding on her back, each rain drop stinging and felt weighed. The ground at her feet was pure crimson her hair was no long white and silver but a dirty reddish brown._

_Suddenly long snow white hair appeared in Kagome's fading vision. Lifting her head slowly the first thing Kagome saw were plain black boots, she slowly lifted her head, dingy white hakamas stained by the mud and Kami knows what else. Slowly the bottom of his obi a rich royal blue and stunning maroon, then the bottom of his chest plate, black and silver, all came into her sight . His arms were encased in armor, the shoulders portion protected in spikes. She could see a pelt hanging off his back. He also had two swords on his waist. His face had a single jagged navy blue strip on each of his cheeks, his mouths was drawn into a straight line and, sadden warm honey eyes stared back into her multi colored eyes. She saw his lips moving but had trouble understanding what he was trying to say._

_Kagome saw the youkais eyes narrow as he frowned, and tried to focus on his voice._

"… _me your name," The deep voice was oddly calming._

"_Kagome," Her voice was barely above a whisper as she looked up she noticed another youkai standing near where Yuriye was passed out. "Leave her alone, get away from her!!" Kagome tried to fight against her restraints but all it succeeded in doing was cut her up more and cause her back to bleed even more._

_Kagome felt a gentle touch on her cheek and she looked towards the male again._

"_We aren't going to harm her; we are going to release her. We just have to figure out how to release the shackles without harming her. The same goes for you, these shackles have miko energy and we don't wish do you further harm." He suddenly stopped when he heard a harsh laugh._

"_Do you think you can hurt us any more than how we have been living for the past three years? Do you think that when we leave here it's going to end?" Kagome's voice was bitter and while she was glad that they had survived, she knew that their troubles were just beginning._

"_Kagome, Kagome …_Kagome!!!" Kagome was jarred out of her memories. The rain was still pouring and thunder crashed above them, and yet Togaou still stood silent in front of them. His eyes still held the same saddened look, a look of pity that Kagome couldn't stand from anyone.

"Your eyes still hold pity for someone who wants none." Kagome growled out and many eyes widened with her statement. Her expression was drawn tight and her eyes held anger. She could feel her knees getting soaked from the wet ground.

Togaou knew that Kagome would not be happy to see him but after hearing what Kaede had told him of how she had found them, he knew that Kagome words from so long ago had come true. Their troubles hadn't ended after they were released from the detention camp. He couldn't imagine what they had gone through but he was more worried about Kagome, he had heard about the blood tears and knew the dangers of them.

Looking at Kagome's eyes Togaou could see much more pain than he was expecting. Kagome's eyes looked old and tired and he had seen this look before in youkai that had been through too much pain and loss. He would never expect such a young youkai to have that look in her eyes.

"It's been far too long Kagome since we have last talked." Togaou knew that Kagome and Yuriye had run away from the hospital as soon as they both could walk. "Please, may we talk or will you run once again away?"

Kagome's eyes seemed to grow colder and everyone around them noticed that they could see their breaths and that the temperature dropped. But Kagome didn't move from her spot, her claws were once again digging into her palms. She was fighting with her instincts again; the adrenaline had started to flow into her blood.

Kagome knew that he spoke the truth; they had run as fast and as far as they could the first time and hadn't stop. The truth hit her much harder than she could ever imagine. The problem was that she felt boxed in, and any animal that felted cornered in would attack.

It had taken her years of running to build up her walls of protection, but this youkai appearance alone had the power to strip away that protection.

"I will talk with you, but I don't want Yuriye involved." She knew he needed the answers, the same ones they ran from the first time.

"Very well, if you wish for this to be one on one, so be it." Togaou didn't think Kagome would've agreed this fast, but it had been 80 years since the last time they met and she had changed a great deal already.

_Togaou was sickened by the site of another youkai detention camp. Youkai detention camp, more like a youkai slaughter house, he could only imagine what he would find in this one._

_As he let another wind scar destroy the opening to the compound he was unprepared for what he would see. As he walked into the now destroyed entrance the first thing that caught his eye were two youkai chained in the middle of the court yard. He could not tell what type of youkai they were because of the rain and the amount of blood in the air._

_He started to walk forward he noticing the blood on the back of the one facing away from him. Getting closer he saw large strips of skin missing from the youkais back and were now lying at the youkais feet with what little cloth that covered it was also in shredded. He could not imagine any male youkai being able to withstand this type of torture._

_He could see the one in front and facing him was a female but she was passed out. He noticed that the worst injuries on her resulted from the shackles on her wrists and neck. Once he was close enough to the body facing away from him dangling by their wrists what he came to see completely astounded him_

_It was not only a female inu youkai but she was still awake. He noticed her head slowly lift and saw dead ice blue and silver eyes looking at him._

_His men that surrounded him could see that in his eyes you could see a fierceness, to protect his lands, mates, and his pups but even those feelings were different from the anger and pity he felt for these youkai._

_The youkai from this country had asked for help from the youkai council leader, but they had turned their backs on them for far too long. Though he had tried to change their minds it was not until a survivor had made it to one of the free nations and came before his own eyes and beheld the grave injuries, that he was able to change the minds of the youkai world. The attention the youkai of America needed the aid the most._

_He was sick from the feeling that politics had tied his hands on the matter. 'How many had not made it as these two seemingly had?' He thought while looking at the scarred back of the hanging female._

_Her white or silver hair was matted with her own blood, the air was stained with the scent of her tears, she was a fighter and yet when he looked into her hollowed out pale eyes, it was as though he was looking into death itself. Eyes that did not belong on one so young, her eyes were haunting and his beast was rattled by the sight of them. He did not know whether to be angrier at it all or feel pitied by her plight._

"_Can you tell me your name?" Togaou voice sounded deep but she just continued to look at him and he frowned. He was starting to think that they maybe it was too late to save this one but he tried again. "Can you tell me your name?"_

_This time she seemed to understand and the smallest horsed whisper came out, "Kagome…"_

_Allowing himself to relax slightly he looked towards the restraints that held the abused inu. He could feel the holy energy embedded in them and growled, even in their cowardice they had found a way to continue to inflict harm upon those left behind._

_As his men moved around him he could hear the whispers. His men were tired they had barely stopped to rest since they had arrived. As his men moved to help the small inu on the ground he heard and saw how protective Kagome was of her._

'_How, are you still able to fight little one?' Togaou knew he needed to calm her down and so tried to talk to her but her last statement took him back, it unnerved him how dead serious she was._

Togaou memories ended abruptly when he felt something gently touching his arm. Looking down he noticed Kagome's tiny hand on his arm, he had no idea of when she got up or when she had approached. Looking into Kagome's eyes he was happy to see that they had life in them once again and not the hollowed out dead ones that had once unnerved his beast.

"I believe we can talk in Kaede's office," Togaou turned to his side to allow Kagome to go before him.

"Kagome, you don't have to do this alone! Let me help, you don't have to carry this burden alone!" Yuriye was standing next to Sango her voice strong but eyes gave away her fear.

Kagome could see the fear in Yuriye's eyes and knew she couldn't put her through what would come out in the room with Togaou. "Yes I do Yuriye."


End file.
